Close To The Pin
by rinabina
Summary: Edward is an easy-going caddy at Pebble Beach. When he's assigned to caddy for stone-faced pro golfer Isabella Swan, his life gets flipped upside down. Will they form an unlikely team or will she fire him before the weekend is over? E/B AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Summary: **Edward is an easy-going caddy at Pebble Beach. When he's assigned to caddy for stone-faced pro golfer Isabella Swan, his life gets flipped upside down. Will they form an unlikely team or will she fire him before the weekend is over? E/B AH AU**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Chapter Song – _Michicant_, Bon Iver

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Most of my friends didn't believe me when I said how little I noticed the rich people at the golf club. Especially since we're talking about _rich_, rich people, not just rich people. They thought I was lying or covering for them, but really I didn't notice.

It was a self-preservation thing.

If I _did_ notice, I'd be envious of the cars and clothes and girlfriends. I'd admire the thousands of dollars worth of brand new Callaway clubs and golf bags that traversed the course each day. I'd daydream about the houses they owned along the coastline with three stories, four car garages, private beaches and putting greens. That certainly wasn't the kind of guy that I was.

I was more of an apartment in Pacific Grove, chowder on Cannery Row, weekend skim boarding on the very public beach kind of guy.

Instead, I focused on the miles of rolling, pruned green grass that spanned over the black rocky cliffs of the California coast. I admired the turquoise water as it crashed against the cliffs below. I looked for the dolphins riding the waves from the kelp forests to the shore. I watched the cypress trees sway back and forth as the swift coastal breeze beat against them until they were practically driftwood.

I admired all of this gladly and without a second thought and yet my friends still didn't believe me. It all came down to the same phrase…

"But it's _Pebble Beach_, Edward."

Yes. It was Pebble Beach, the overpriced, ridiculously beautiful, overly snobby golf club that had been around for over a century. It attracted golfers from all over the world and dared them to try to score par on the near impossible course.

Maybe I wanted to see more in people than their bank accounts and wallets. I wanted to watch them golf and observe their skill. I wanted to see how the breath always left their lungs when they gazed out over the water on a clear, sunny day. In most cases, these reactions wiped every snobby, pretentious air off the guests' bodies and left them clean, humble and happy.

Most, not all.

Eventually, my friends would stop asking about the Ferraris in the parking lot or the Chanel bags in the lost and found and let me buy them dinner at the lodge, but the questions would always come back every now and then.

They would resurface on weekends like this, when the LPGA was taking over the whole property for a tournament. Spectators were filing in by the busload to secure a spot on the 18th green to see the winning putt. The hubbub floated above the crowd and buzzed over their heads like flies in the sun.

_Who's playing? Anyone famous? Is Tiger Woods going to be there?_

No matter the event, I did my work and I did it gladly. So now I was driving around the course, checking to make sure the ball-washers were filled, the cleat brushes were presentable and the tee boxes were free of stray twigs and leaves. To be honest, this was some of my favorite work. The sun was shining, the grass was brilliantly green and there was _no one_ on the course.

I was a simple man, I had simple pleasures and I appreciated true beauty.

Call me a sap if you wanted, but I called myself a golfer.

A true lover of the game and all it entailed.

That's why I still worked here - part time caddy, part time bartender, part time groundskeeper – and they kept me on. I worked hard, never complained, and did a damn good job.

I pulled the cart over on the cart path and looked to my right where the spray from the sea was wafting slowly over the green. A hundred feet below, a mass of brown-green kelp bobbed up and down in the surf. I could see the slick, black bodies of the sea otters smacking shells against their bellies. The sky was clear today, traces of fog burning off early in the morning. From here you could see Carmel Beach and it's pristine white sand. There weren't many people out this early but I could see a few specks in the distance walking their dogs or taking a morning stroll. The wind whistled past my ears, stinging my cheeks and lips with the briny air.

I loved this place. It was no secret and that's what I told my friends when their nagging finally worked under my skin.

"Wardooooo!" A familiar voice bellowed my absurd nickname from behind me, and I halted my morose train of thought. I tore my eyes from the beach across the bay and looked behind me to see Emmett McCarty's golf cart barreling towards mine. He screeched to a stop beside me and waggled an eyebrow. "Are you finished?"

"I did one through nine. If you did ten through eighteen then we're finished." I answered, eyeing his smug grin skeptically. Emmett was _never_ the first to finish his work.

His smile faltered. "Right, about that–"

"Emmett, you had _one_ job this morning," I groaned, flipping the key to my cart to power it back on.

He grinned and threw up his hands in a pathetic shrug. "There were these girls walking on the tenth and they needed directions. I showed them the way then I felt stupid going back."

I groaned loudly. "Fine, let's go." I zoomed off before he could say a word and I heard his cackling laughter as he followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I'd go with the seven."

It took me a moment before I registered his voice. I was staring intently at a cypress tree that gripped tightly to the edge of the cliff. For some reason I felt akin to it.

"What?" I said finally, shaking my head. The sun was bright and hot on my skin and the heat was making my thoughts stray.

"Go with the seven," he said again.

I glanced quickly from where we were standing in the fairway to the flat plateau of the green a couple hundred yards away. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I squinted at the flickering, checkered flag that marked the hole. "Iron?"

Jake shot me a look that I knew all too well. It was his, "_Seriously, Bella?" _look and I _hated_ it.

"Seven iron," I repeated affirmatively, taking the club from his hands and inspecting the lie of my ball again. It didn't seem like the club would be enough. There were still too many yards to the pin.

Frankly, arguing about this seven iron was the _least_ of my worries. I'd been fighting with Jake this whole trip and I'd stopped trusting his judgment on the fifth hole. That was a bad way to think about your caddy and an even _worse_ way to think about your boyfriend.

That was six holes ago and my lead was slowly dwindling. Not that it was Jake's fault. Not _all_ his fault anyway. My head wasn't in the game either. The fight we'd had last night had me all twisted in knots.

"_Why am I even here, Bella? You know this is never going to go anywhere!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he paced the foot of our bed in the hotel._

"_What? You have to be joking." I shot back, eyes wide._

"_You think I am but I'm not. Think about it. Why are you with me? I'm only playing a part. It makes you look like a regular woman in her mid-twenties if you have a doting boyfriend at your side, and here I am. It's an even bigger bonus that I'm on the course with you each day. Like we're some sort of team."_

_I stared back at him with my mouth hanging open. "Jake..."_

_He didn't stop pacing. "It was fun at first but now it's just getting ridiculous. We've never been a team and you know it. You play your part and I play mine."_

_I glared at him. "How dare you! We've been together for three years and you still think that?"_

"_I _know_ that, Bella."_

He was right. It seemed like everyone else was right about me except for _me_. I'd gotten so locked up in this game that I'd lost sight of true values in life. People, love, happiness. They meant nothing unless I was on the leader board. They meant nothing if I got the ten grand prize and not the ten million.

I'd been on the cover of Sports Illustrated and had my own Wheaties box. It wasn't as exciting as everyone made it out to be. Getting recognized in grocery stores and magazine stands was more of an annoyance than anything. It only isolated me more from my peers. Not that my quiet, focused attitude didn't do that already. I was "stuck up." I wasn't shy or determined. No. I was a snobby bitch who needed to win to be happy.

I justified my life by saying that it was probably like that for most professional athletes. Right?

_Right_?

I sighed heavily and walked away from Jake and back to my ball where it sat alone in the infinite sea of manicured, close-clipped grass. Most of the time I felt like the stupid little dimpled ball was my only true companion for the day.

I suspect a lot of athletes felt _that_ way too.

My feet spread out to match the width of my shoulders and I felt comforted as my cleats sunk into the sod. I gripped the club lightly in my hands and settled it down beside the ball. The ridged surface of the face of the club reflected the sun into my eyes and I welcomed the flash of pain. A dull reminder of reality.

At that moment I knew the seven iron wasn't enough to get me to the pin and suddenly I didn't care. I swung back and through the ball in one, fluid motion. I watched as the club lifted the ball into the air and propelled it over the fairway to the edge of the green where it bounced, spun back and rolled into the bunker that waited there.

Normally, I would have felt the sour anger eating away at my insides. I would have bitten my tongue and tried my best not to lash out at Jake for making a bullshit judgment call that could have cost me the tournament.

But not today.

Today we both knew this was about more than a round of golf.

I ripped the glove off my right hand and shoved it into the pocket of my Bermuda shorts. I felt Jake approaching behind me and heard the rhythmic clattering of my clubs on his back. I held out my seven iron and felt him lift it from my fingers.

He felt guilty. I knew it but I didn't care. This was about so much more than golf now. This was about the false security I felt when he was around. It was about how I felt that having a boyfriend made me more of a human than I would be without one. Mostly it was about how I didn't know who I was anymore and he wasn't helping.

I turned to face him and our eyes met. A long time ago looking into his dark, almost black eyes used to make me happy. Having him on the course with me used to make golf fun. Now nothing did.

"You're fired." I said evenly. No hint of anger, no hint of remorse. Just words. It was all business.

Hurt flickered over his face for just a moment before he nodded and lifted the bag off of his shoulder to hand to me. "I'll call the clubhouse to arrange a substitute caddy for the day," he said stoically. "You'll have to hire one tomorrow though."

His business-like tone made me wonder if he'd been anticipating this all day. I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulders. "Thanks."

Jake cleared his throat and we stood facing each other for another beat. On the course during a tournament wasn't the most _ideal_ place to break up with one's boyfriend, but what was I supposed to do? Hugging wasn't really my thing and the television crews would pick up anything overly emotional. Instead, he lifted his hand and waved. "See ya Bells." Jake turned and walked away but my name off his lips – _that_ name – reminded me of more than our past. It reminded me of _my_ past and it hit me like a ton of bricks on my chest.

Bells, the mousy, bookish girl from Forks, Washington. She lived in a rickety, white house with her dad Charlie, the local Chief of Police. She spent the weekends at the reservation with her best friend Jake and his gang. They dove off cliffs into the surf, drank beer on the beach and told ghost stories in the dark.

No golf. No money. No fame.

That was a long time ago.

The applause that surrounded me reminded me of where I was and what I had to do. My partner had finished her play and the gallery was moving along the fairway to the green. I lifted my sand wedge out of my bag and walked towards the bunker at the foot of the green.

I looked down into the pit of freshly combed sand and eyed the tiny white ball in the center.

"It's just you and me now," I muttered, propping my bag on the grass.

The sun blazed on the back of my neck as I lined up my shot and the only thought in my head was_, if I made it close to the pin I'd still only have a bogey_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well helloooo there! So this is random, right? I want to welcome all of you to Caddyward and ProBella's story. I hope you enjoy it. It won't be long, only seven chapters and I'll update every day for a week. It will be a fun little love story in one of my favorite places on earth. To see some images of Pebble Beach, you can visit my profile.

I want to thank Debb24601 for going golfing that one day and Abinar for riffing with me on what the Brit Pack would do if they golfed. Those ideas will come into play later. :)

A big thanks, as always to my pre-reader Dom and my beta Aussiegirl101. I would never be able to do this without you.

See y'all next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

Chapter Songs: _For The Summer_, Ray LaMontagne, _Oh CA_, Bootstraps

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Are you serious?" I groaned as I stood from my kneeling position beside the golf cart. Professional tournaments gave me a chance to tune up the carts in the garage since everyone walked the course. I was planning on enjoying my half-day of solitude until Jasper ruined everything.

Jasper Whitlock, all around nice guy, great boss and current day-ruiner shrugged as he stared at the clipboard in his hand. He ran his free hand through his wavy, blonde hair. "You're the only one good enough, Edward." He scuffed the toe of his cleat on the carpet of the maintenance building where we were hiding out until the entourage of the tournament started filtering onto the course.

"The _only_ one? You've got to be kidding me!" This was bullshit.

"Listen, I did it yesterday because we were in a pinch but you're the best we have and she deserves that. Hell, _you_ deserve that. You're a great golfer, Edward and a great caddy."

Screw being a good golfer, I had plans today. I had a _date_. Well, it was with my sister but it was still important. She'd been away at school and never got around to visiting anyone else besides my parents. We had plans to look at tide pools along the Seventeen Mile Drive. I'd arranged to have this afternoon off a month ago.

Jasper sighed and let the clipboard fall to his side. "If this is about Alice, I can assure you I don't intend on stealing her the _whole_ time she's here."

Smug asshole. Alice and Jasper had been dating for over a year now and I knew my extra time spent on the course today would benefit him directly. This was a big request and he knew it.

"We'll do twilight golf tonight after everyone leaves. I'll ask Em to bring Rose. It'll be like old times. Come on."

We hadn't played golf after sunset in _ages_. Years, even. It really _was_ a tempting offer. "I'm not paying for drinks," I snapped, petulantly.

"That's a given," he nodded, extending his hand. "Although you _should_ because you're going to get the hugest tip of your life."

I laughed. "Fine. I'll buy first round." We shook hands.

"Thanks Edward, this is a big help. You should be excited, you know. She might win this thing. You'll get some of her winnings if she does."

I shrugged. "Who is it?" I asked, heading over to the closet where the caddy uniforms were kept. I wasn't sure mine was clean enough for this occasion. Grass stains had a way of sticking around for life.

I heard the rustling of paper as he flipped through the sheets on his clipboard. "Isabella Swan. Name sound familiar?"

I ran through highlights in my head. I didn't follow the LPGA like I followed the PGA. Call me sexist. If I remembered correctly, she was good. One of those alarmingly perfect records that usually insinuated the player had no life off the fairway.

"When does she tee off?" I asked as I lifted my shirt from the closet and looked it over carefully.

"She's still in the front running, so not until ten. You've got time, but I think she's on the driving range if you want to meet her. Might not be a bad idea. I hear she can be kind of a, you know..." he cupped his hand over his mouth like he was about to tell a secret and I saw him mouth the word, "bitch."

I snorted. "That's nice Jasper. Glad to hear it."

"We owe you, Edward. Thank you," Jasper said as he walked towards the door.

"Tell Alice I'm sorry," I said quickly before he left. "I'll probably be tied up all weekend now."

"Don't make assumptions, ass," Jasper teased. "Ms. Swan may hate you. I've got Emmett lined up tomorrow, just in case."

I chuckled to myself as I changed into my all-white uniform. _Ms. Swan._ I'd have that name stamped on my back all weekend if I was lucky. I pulled on a matching white hat and grabbed my "nice" cleats from the floor. My scuffed, comfortable ones would definitely _not_ be acceptable today. The dark green vest was the last piece. Jasper had left it folded by the door. I lifted the dark green polyester and smiled to myself.

_Yep._

Swan was written in thick, black font over the back.

I skipped out the door and walked towards the driving range. I pulled my white windbreaker over my head to try and keep out the harsh, morning breeze that was whipping over the course. The flags on top of the clubhouse snapped in the breeze and my cleats rhythmically clacked on the concrete sidewalk as I made my way down the hill.

I didn't quite remember what Isabella Swan looked like but I was sure that I could pick her out if I tried. As usual, when there was a tournament, the driving range was surrounded by spectators hoping to catch a glimpse of a celebrity. I pushed my way to the front and ignored the perturbed glances from those around me as I peered at the players swinging their clubs.

There were a few participants practicing this morning but most were average paying customers. I spotted Angela Webber warming up with her nine iron in the furthest box, then Jessica Stanley and her way-too-oversized driver hitting impressive drives on the opposite end. In between them was someone else that I didn't recognize. Someone I assumed had to be Isabella.

She was dressed in all white, except for the navy trim on her off-white sweater vest. Her polo shirt underneath was brand new and freshly ironed and her matching white slacks were equally creased and pressed. Her dark, chocolate hair flowed down her back in loose waves and she tugged the Titleist visor down over her forehead. She was small, but not short. Her limbs were long and lanky and she had a certain amount of grace as she swung her club back and forth.

_Wow_.

She turned to her bag that was propped behind her and pulled a new club into her hands. I swallowed thickly. Her brown eyes were tight and focused but the sparkle that lingered didn't escape my notice. Focused or not, she loved this game and I prided myself on being able to spot that in other golfers. Her dark, rosy lips were pursed in concentration and they highlighted the pale, creamy tone of her skin.

_This_ was who I was working with?

I wasn't sure if I should smack Jasper…

Or thank him.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It would be a lot easier to hit these damned balls straight if Jessica wasn't grunting like Venus Williams on the other side of the range. This was golf, not tennis. It was _quiet._

It would also be easier to hit my drives straight if the wind wasn't blowing three hundred miles an hour. I looked up at the gray, foggy sky and scowled. What happened to the sunshine from yesterday?

I growled under my breath and turned to chuck my seven iron back in my bag.

_Ridiculous club._

I was startled by the figure standing next to my bag. Had I not noticed him before? His cleats were clean and he wore the customary caddy uniform. I looked up to meet his eyes. He was tall and…handsome. His eyes were a startling shade of green that reminded me of the cypress trees I had been admiring yesterday. The seemed to glow in the muted sunlight and I could see the flecks of color from here.

"Can I help you?" I asked curtly, ripping my eyes from his and back to the club in my hand.

A smile tugged his lips and pulled them into a crooked smirk. A little dimple formed in the crease at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked in a voice that was quiet and calming all at once. Who _was_ this guy? I wasn't sure I liked him.

"I am," I answered, flicking through my irons idly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here to be your caddy today."

I met his eyes again and looked at him as I would any other caddy. He seemed strong and capable. He worked here, so I assumed he was qualified enough to be a caddy. He seemed calm and polite. The last thing I needed was an impulsive caddy prancing along behind me. I suppose Mr. Cullen fit the bill well enough.

"I don't tee off until ten, so you can go do whatever until then," I said dismissively, hoping he would take the hint and leave me to my business. I hated being distracted during my warm up and he was especially distracting.

_For more reasons than I wanted to admit._

He let out a quiet chuckle and lifted his hat off his head so he could run his fingers through his hair. It was copper in the sunlight, speckled with shades of brown, red and gold. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful, fiery mess.

"Right, well I just wanted to introduce myself," he said, pulling his hat back down and reaching out a hand. "I'll see you at ten."

I returned his handshake and noticed that his hand was calloused and firm. _Golfer grip_, I thought. That's good.

He slipped his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before taking a step back. "You look a little tight in your backswing. Try dropping your shoulder a little bit. It'll help your club swing through the ball on your follow through."

He smirked at me once more before turning on his heel and walking back through the crowd. I watched him go and felt the bubbles of frustration build in my stomach.

_Know-it-all asshole_.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Isabella Swan was a beautiful woman. Of that much I was sure. Watching her tee-off was hardly a sore sight. She had a beautiful swing, lovely posture and a look of pure concentration on her face. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with her elegant fingers and chewed on her bottom lip until it was practically chapped raw. Sometimes when I recommended a play, I stared straight at her swollen, pink lip instead of her intently focused eyes.

She probably noticed.

I probably didn't care. It's not like I was staring at her breasts.

That being said, all of her natural beauty, determination and excellent golf skills did _not_ make up for her terrible attitude, rudeness and dismissive personality.

What was _with_ this girl?

I had yet to receive a thank you. She snatched clubs out of my hand without a word and had barely spoken to me since we'd introduced ourselves on the driving range that morning. Correction, since _I_ introduced _myself_.

Isabella was making it remarkably clear she had no intention of making pleasantries with her caddy during her golf round. In some ways I could respect that, as it took a lot of concentration to golf at the professional level. In other ways it made no sense to me. I found that being respectful to everyone took little effort and paid off in more ways than one.

Ms. Swan did not share the same findings.

Either way, it seemed like she was having a great round of golf, though you wouldn't know it from her body language. Since she wasn't taking any credit, I was going to. I'd made some remarkable calls that had given her fantastic ball lies. Of course, she had executed them brilliantly so I couldn't take _all_ of the credit.

If you asked me, we made a pretty good team and I was determined to have her request for me to caddy for the rest of the tournament.

As the cold, windy day on the course wore on, I became more and more determined to not only have her ask for me tomorrow, but also to loosen her up. I tried jokes, I tried smiling but nothing seemed to crack her. She was an impenetrable fortress of concentration.

It was actually kind of impressive.

_Also quite attractive._

"Your nine iron, madame," I said with a laughable French accent.

Bella blinked at the club I was offering for a moment before lowering her eyebrows in an annoyed expression. "Merci," she drawled before snatching it out of my fingers.

_Small victories_.

She scored an even par on the ninth hole after missing her first putt. As we walked in silence to the tenth tee, I noticed she was muttering to herself harshly under her breath. Her aggravation was only going to mess with her game further, and right now she was on the path to be in first place at the start tomorrow.

"Can I suggest something as your caddy?" I asked, adjusting her bag on my shoulders. I matched her stride so I walked beside her.

She glared at me for a moment before fiddling with the glove on her hand. "I'm not sure what _else_ you would be besides my caddy."

_Ow._

"I noticed that you're hesitating with your putter a little."

She remained stoic as ever. "Did you?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You're paying me to notice. You might want to try widening your stance slightly. You look a little cramped."

I watched her face as she considered my advice. The muscles in her jaw bulged as she clenched them and I couldn't help but smile. I was getting through to her again.

"But that's just my advice," I said, lifting my hands in surrender. "Something to consider, maybe."

"No, you're right." She looked over at me and her expression softened. "I've…I've got a lot going on right now. Sometimes when I get overstressed my putting suffers."

"Can't whack the crap out of the ball on the green, can you?" I offered her a grin and the corner of her mouth twitched.

"No, I can't."

We stepped up into the tee box and I held out her driver. "Although, I can't imagine what you could be stressed about." I gestured towards the angry ocean that was beating against the cliffs next to the hole. It was an intimidating sight for any golfer. One pulled swing and your ball was lost in the drink.

Isabella pursed her lips to hide her smile and shook her head. "You have no idea."

I watched her intently as she walked away to take her first shot. Bad attitude or not, I was captivated by this woman. Perhaps it was my desire to know her and to break her shell that intrigued me so much. She _was_ attractive, but it was more than that. I had a strange feeling that I could help her. Perhaps with more than golf.

She stood between the tees with her club poised before her, determining the direction of her shot. The wind blew her hair away from her face like a flag and I quietly admired her stance. She was more than a beautiful woman. She was breathtaking.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wasn't exactly sure what he was playing at but so far it hadn't interfered with my game. If I was being generous, I suppose one could say that his incessant need for conversation was _benefitting_ my game.

_One could say that._

Not that having an attractive momentary distraction around all day wasn't a pleasant experience.

As we walked together down the fairway I started considering the reasons to hire him on for the rest of the weekend. It was what I did. Consider, reason and execute.

1. He was attractive.

No. That should be reason number ten, at least.

Okay so 1. Familiar with the game. It was baffling to me how many caddies around the world were unfamiliar with the game of golf.

2. Gave decent advice. So far all of Edward's recommendations and suggestions had paid off. I'd give him that much.

3. Despite his poor attempts at humor, he was very professional. He remained behind me unless he had something to discuss. He kept verbal chatter to a minimum. He was very quiet and respectful of the game. Certainly no complaints there.

4. He relaxed me, which was odd to think about. I used to believe Jake calmed me down, but after today I'm convinced he never did. Edward had a strange knack for calming my nerves and so far it was benefitting me greatly.

5. Fine. He was attractive. This could be attributing to reason #4. Momentary distractions. When we walked beside the ocean I found myself wishing he would take his hat off so I could see his hair blow in the wind. I hadn't had thoughts like _that_ in a long time. Since Leo DiCaprio saved Kate Winslet from jumping off the _Titanic _probably.

_Wow._

As we approached my ball in the middle of the fairway, I turned to Edward to receive my club. He handed me a seven iron.

_That_ seven iron.

I swallowed. "I'm not sure that this club will be enough." The doubt bubbled in my belly like acid. I refused to let this club ruin my game again.

Edward smiled. "Trust me. If you hit it slightly into the wind, the ball will hook around and you'll have a comfortable lie at the foot of the green. Perfect chip for the next shot."

I blinked at him.

"Does that work?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "That works."

He stepped back so I could take my shot. The iron felt coldly familiar in my hands and I scowled at it between my feet. There was no sun reflection today. Just lots of wind, fog and mist. I turned my face into the wind and readied my shot.

_Here goes_.

As usual, my swing was flawless and the ball sailed steadily into the breeze before falling back and landing right at the foot of the green. A perfect chip shot to the hole. The crowd cheered around us and I smirked back at Edward.

He smiled sheepishly and reached for the club. "I knew you could do it."

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. "Mr. Cullen, I'd like you to be my caddy for the rest of the tournament."

His gaze held mine, "Call me Edward." Then his face broke into a grin. "And Bella? I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so it begins! Will Caddyward succeed in his mission to free ProBella from her restrictive mentality? I think there's the hint of a promise there :) I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please tell me what you think!

Thanks again to my pre-reader Dom and my beta Aussiegirl101. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

Chapter Songs –_Center of Attention, _Jackson Waters, _Fourtyfive,_ Bootstraps

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I peered out my window at the rose-lit, landscaped grounds of the resort. The sunset was casting a pale pink glow over everything from the tall evergreens that lined the fairways to the ocean that stretched further than I could see. The light made everything seem so tranquil.

_Hah_.

I fingered the sheer drape of the curtains as I played the events of this afternoon over in my head. As usual, after my round of golf, I bid my polite farewells and quickly retreated to my hotel room to decompress. Decompress was code for 'hide from everyone.' I needed to calm myself enough not to have a panic attack.

I dealt with my stress poorly. I put too much pressure on myself and was a professional in a very publicized and widely observed sport. I was _far_ from being out of the public eye and my fear that everyone could see my faults consumed me on a daily basis. Each day, I was more and more certain I wasn't cut out for this life, but it always came back to the same thing.

I loved golf.

I loved golfing.

_And I was good at it._

I loved walking on the course and feeling the grass under my feet. I was always captivated by the tall, creaking forms of the trees that barricaded each hole and how different they were state-to-state and country-to-country. The air was always different but it smelled the same. It could be humid and stagnant or freezing and gusty but it _always_ smelled like grass and soil.

These thoughts were calming me and I sunk down into the chair by the window. One of the springs was broken in the seat and I sunk down in an awkward angle. I ignored the way my hips tilted in the opposite direction and kept my eyes on the colorful sunset that was starting to paint the sky.

Various patrons and employees mingled over the grounds. A catering van was being unloaded by men in crisp white shirts. Some guests were heading towards the driving range with their bags slung low over their shoulders.

My heart stumbled slightly as I saw a familiar, lanky frame walk into view. I hadn't seen him outside of his caddy clothes and I wasn't sure if it really _was_ him. I didn't know him well enough to tell. He had replaced his white shorts with slender, dark jeans and his Pebble Beach windbreaker was removed in favor of a pale red, plaid flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. The only deciding factor was the mop of copper hair that gleamed in the sunset.

_Edward._

His long strides carried him across the courtyard quickly. I pressed my hand to my chest where my heart was pitter-pattering under my palm. Why was I reacting this way? Did the sight of him make me think about my round tomorrow?

_No. Don't be an idiot._

I swallowed and watched him cross the view from my window. He was holding something and I squinted to make it out. It was a six-pack of Heineken. Where on earth was he going with _that_?

I was on my feet before my brain registered what I was doing. I leaned closer to the window, craning my neck so I could see where he was headed. He walked over the grass towards the maintenance building. My fingers drummed on the windowsill. I was anxious again, but not in a bad way. In an excited way.

_Why?_

I cursed under my breath. I knew why, but _why_ _him_?

Had one day under the overcast sky and a handful of perfect shots really shaped my opinion of him? Sure, he calmed me and guided me in a way that Jacob never did. Sure he was handsome, low-key and kept my emotions in check but I'd only met him twelve hours ago.

I looked over my shoulder to eye my golf bag that was leaning against the wall. The flat face of my putter was catching the light from the window. I chewed on my lip and looked back towards the building that Edward had disappeared into. My lip stung but I ignored it.

_Do it_.

I grabbed my sweatshirt, slid on my shoes and grabbed my chaptsick. In less than three minutes my hotel door had closed at my back and I was staring down the hotel hallway. I had my putter in one hand and two golf balls in the other.

_Do it._

I made my way to the elevator and bounced the grip of my putter on the floor. The golf balls circled around my palm like those zen medicine balls Jake had bought me last year. They didn't work, but I got really good at the motions.

When the doors opened I walked briskly through the lobby and out into the courtyard. I mirrored Edward's swift gait and walked towards the putting green that was in clear view of the maintenance building. There was a light on inside and I hoped that he was still in there.

I had no idea what I was expecting but I wanted _something_. Tomorrow morning wasn't soon enough. I wanted to see him again. I pushed aside the questions and the fizzle of doubt in my chest. Tonight I just wanted to _be._

The golf balls tumbled from my hand and onto the short-clipped grass of the putting green. I eyed the hole across the way and took my aim. Edward's advice echoed clearly in my head and I widened my stance to take my first shot.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Edward!"

There was less than a second for me to set down my precious six-pack before Alice was in my arms. As always, she was a blur of black spiky hair, fashionable and impractical clothes and infectious laughter. I stumbled backwards as she crashed into me at full speed.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pressed my lips to the side of her head. "Hey baby sister."

"You're here, you're here, you're here!" she chanted, sinking back to the ground and gripping my flannel shirt in her tiny hands.

"Of course I'm here," I laughed. "I _work_ here!"

"I wasn't sure if your new fancy client would have you on-call for practice sessions," Jasper teased from across the room. He was already nursing a Budweiser from the stock in the fridge.

"Please," I scoffed as Alice jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hoisted her up and made my way over to where the rest of our friends were gathered. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie were seated on the loveseat, entangled in their constant disgusting embrace.

"Wardo," Emmett bellowed as he raised a hand. "Toss me a Heinie. I can't drink this shit."

"Get it yourself," I shot back, motioning to my pixie of a sister. "My hands are full."

"You need to shave," Alice mused in my ear as she poked at the stubble on my face. "You'll look like a mountain man on the course."

I swatted her hand away. "It makes me look rugged," I countered.

"Dirty."

"Handsome."

"You look like a hobo."

"Survey says I look sexy."

"Gross." She slid down my back and pranced back to Jasper.

"You started it," I teased, motioning for Emmett to hand me a beer too.

Alice pulled a face and settled into the crook of Jasper's arm.

Emmett handed me a Heineken and I took a swig. "So what's the plan? Front nine or back nine?"

Alice bounced on her toes. "Both nines!"

"Although I appreciate your optimism, baby sister, it'll probably be dark before we can finish nine holes."

We quickly decided on the first nine holes so we could stay by the ocean and admire the setting sun. Rose and Emmett strapped our clubs on the carts and stocked them with enough alcohol and snacks to keep us happy for the next couple of hours.

Jasper opened the garage door on the side of the building to move the carts into the night air as I locked the building behind us.

"Hey isn't that your girl over there," Rose asked as she sunk into her seat beside Emmett.

_My girl?_

I looked to where she was pointing and couldn't help but smile.

Bella Swan was on the putting green lining up an impressive long shot with the familiar look of concentration plastered over her face. Her long hair waved slightly in the breeze and the fading sunlight gave her a peachy glow.

"Yeah, that's her," I said softly.

"You should ask her to come," my sister chirped suddenly at my side.

I looked down at her. "What?"

Alice beamed up at me. "She should come with us!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You want a pro-golfer to come on our drunk twilight golf trip?"

She rolled her eyes. "We're not drunk _yet_ and yes. I think she should come with us. She looks lonely and you have an extra seat in your cart." She winked and skipped back over to Jasper.

I turned to look back at Bella. I _did_ have an extra seat.

"We'll meet you on the first tee," Emmett called as the four of them sped away on the cart path, leaving my lonely golf cart in their dust.

I stared after them for a moment and thought seriously about my next move. _What the fuck just happened? _Fraternizing with a client was _always_ a bad idea and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Isabella Sawn. Being her caddy today had turned out to be a lot more enjoyable than I'd anticipated. I had been prepared to bask in misery all day thanks to Jasper. Much to my surprise, I didn't think about tide pools once. Bella had my complete attention.

She'd disappeared quickly after the round today. I barely had a chance to hand back her golf bag before she'd muttered a rushed "thank you" and hurried towards the hotel. I'd caddied for a lot of golfers over the past few years and had _never_ dealt with someone as confusing as Isabella Swan.

Reading people was normally my forte and part of the reason I was so good at my job. I was good at determining what shots they were capable of and the best way for them to get to the pin. I could tell when they wanted me to back off and when they needed my help. None of this was easy with Bella. I had no idea what she was thinking or how confident she was. She was stony and determined and a fantastic golfer with or without me.

She intrigued me, she fascinated me and I wanted to know more. I wanted to know what cracked her shell and how to make her laugh. I wanted to know what her strengths were and where I could help her. I wanted to know where she came from and what her favorite food was.

I wanted to know her outside of our afternoons on the course together and Alice's suggestion had given me the perfect opportunity to do that.

My gut was telling me she needed a friend and that she needed someone to make her forget about the pressure that constantly rested on her shoulders.

Maybe she needed me.

We _did_ have a couple of good jokes running by the end of the day. At least, _I_ had made a few jokes that coaxed a smile from her constantly pursed lips.

_Her lips_…

Now _that_ was a path that was best not traveled. At least, not with beer secured to the back seat of my golf cart.

My thoughts had pulled my eyes back towards Bella who was still determined on making a long putt in one stroke. I watched as her last shot circled around the edge of the hole and shot off in the opposite direction. She jutted out her chin in frustration and stalked off to retrieve her ball.

I smiled to myself and started walking towards her.

"You know," I called softly, "you're supposed to warm up on shorter putts."

Bella stood up with her golf ball in hand and gave me a tight smile. "I've been here a while, who says I haven't already?"

I dropped my hands in my pockets. "Fair enough."

"What are you up to?" she asked, feigning indifference and failing. This development made me pause. _Was_ she lonely? Had she seen us down here before we'd seen her?

Had she come down here on purpose?

I felt a small thrill in the pit of my stomach and smiled at the feeling.

"My friends and I are going to try and make it through the first nine holes before it's pitch black."

"Sounds fun," she said, dropping the ball at her feet and kicking it with her toe until it was in position.

I cocked my head as I watched her line up her putt and take a few practice swings. Did she _always_ do this?

"Do you want to come?"

Her head shot up and she met my smirk with wide eyes. "What?"

I'd surprised her. She wasn't expecting an invitation.

"You should come with us. There's no one in my cart. You can watch. You don't have to play. My sister isn't golfing either."

She tapped her fingers on the grip of her putter and started chewing on her lip. I closed the distance that still remained between us until I was standing next to her. I could make out the tiny pattern of polka dots on her gray sweatshirt. She was wearing faded jeans that hugged her slender legs in all the right places. Her hair was frizzy from the fog today and I could smell the sweet fragrance of her shampoo.

"Come with us." My voice sounded softer than I intended and the thrill in my stomach settled into a constant hum of anticipation.

Bella released her lip and sucked in a deep breath. I reached out my hand for her putter and she eyed it for a moment before placing it in my hand. She kept her grip on it and I tugged it slightly to gain her attention.

She lifted her eyes until I could make out the warm chocolate brown that had been captivating me all day. "Bella?"

The corner of her lip twitched until it filled her face with a full smile. "Can I be your caddy?" Her voice was small and quiet. I leaned close as she released her grip on the club.

"I don't know," I teased. "I get pretty intense when I golf. You'll have to make me laugh." I smirked at her and she looked away. A deep scarlet blush crept over her cheeks and I let my eyes linger. The fading light was transitioning from rose pink to a pale periwinkle. The color on her skin was exquisite.

"You really helped me today," she said softly.

I blinked. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Let's not talk about today," I said, leading her to my lone golf cart. I tilted my head and motioned to the passenger-side seat. "Just ride with me."

The blush on her pale cheeks intensified and her smile returned. "Okay."

She walked around the cart and slid into her seat as I dropped her putter in my bag that was strapped to the back. I watched her for a moment and tried to figure out what I was doing before I lost focus entirely. As Bella propped her feet up on the dash, she noticed the bottles of beer in the cubby. She pulled out two and swiveled her head to find me. "Beer?" she asked with a grin.

_Plan schplan._

"You bet."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

To say tonight had been completely unexpected would be an understatement. When I'd made the decision to come downstairs and try to catch Edward's eye, I _never_ expected to be half-drunk in a golf cart while he and his friends made asses of themselves on the world famous Pebble Beach golf course.

My chest hurt from laughing so much and my eyes stung from the tears that were streaming down my face. At the moment, Emmett was running back and forth on the fairway swinging his driver above his head.

"I'm an obstacle!" he yelled as both Edward and Jasper struggled to stand up straight. They were laughing so hard their clubs fell out of their hands.

"Get out of the way you asshole!" Jasper yelled before dissolving back into laughter.

"No, shut up," Edward said, picking up his club and wiping his eyes. His voice was deep and gravelly. "I want to try and hit him."

"No don't!" Rose cried in genuine horror. "You could give him a concussion."

"Not if I hit him in the nuts," Edward snorted, lining up his shot.

Emmett was running back in our direction, club still swinging over his head. He looked over at Edward as he started his backswing and cried, "Oh shit!" before dropping to the ground and skidding to a stop. Edward's ball whistled past where his crotch had been seconds before.

"I didn't think you were actually going to hit the ball!" he yelled from the ground.

Jasper gave Edward a high five as they hurried back over to the golf carts. "Get off the ground, Em!" Jasper called as he released the emergency break and sped towards Emmett where he lay in the fairway.

Emmet leapt to his feet and ran away from the cart.

Edward plopped into the seat next to me and grinned over at me. His cheeks were flushed with the alcohol and the exertion. His eyes were still watery from when he was laughing moments ago. "Having fun?"

I nodded and handed him a fresh Heineken. "You should have hit him."

"I _would_ have hit him," he said, taking a swig and then offering it to me. I took it from his hands and took a drink without a second thought. "Jackass isn't drunk enough. Next hole."

He dropped his hands on the steering wheel in a determined gesture and we sped ahead to the next hole where Jasper was setting up his tee shot. Edward stopped the cart and leaned back in his seat. He draped his arm over the backrest and I felt the skin of his arm on my neck. A chill shot down my spine and I shivered.

Edward must have felt it and he turned his head to look at me. "Are you cold?"

The gesture was so simple but it meant more than he knew.

"I'm fine."

He smiled before turning back to watch Jasper but his arm had lowered slightly so his fingers danced on the top of my shoulder. I shivered again and _definitely_ not from the cold.

"Hey Jazz!" Rose called from her cart. "You should adjust your grip on the shaft!"

Emmett burst out laughing and Jasper flipped Rose the bird. Alice giggled softly in the fading light.

The sunlight was almost gone and I assumed that we'd have to stop soon. I turned to my right to look over the water. The waves and the wind were like white noise now. The breeze had picked up and was blowing large bodies of clouds swiftly across the sky.

"We should probably wrap it up, huh?" Edward's voice was soft and velvety near my ear and it made me jump. His hand dropped down on my shoulder and he squeezed it gently. "Sorry."

I turned my head and looked up at him bashfully. "It's okay."

We sat still for a moment, absorbed in the subtle comfort of our closeness and oblivious to the drunken antics going on around us. Edward's fingers were moving over the fabric of my sweatshirt, tracing tiny circles on my upper arm. I was trying not to be fascinated by the long, bronze eyelashes that framed his green eyes. The smooth skin of his cheeks seemed to refract the light from the sunset, giving him a brilliant glow. My fingers itched to touch it and see if it felt as soft as it looked.

His breaths were slow and quiet and I watched as his eyes darted from mine to my lips, to his hand, back to my lips and my eyes once again. The thought of his gaze lingering on my lips made my heart thump loudly. I hoped he couldn't hear it. His smiling lips were a delicious shade of pink that should be outlawed.

It was unfair.

I started getting the nagging feeling that this moment had drawn on too long. That if I stared at his lips for another second I'd lean close and touch them with my own. That he'd close his beautiful eyes and lean into me too. That someone would notice and our unspoken secret would suddenly become too real.

"Wardo!"

This time Edward jumped and his arm sprung from around me. "Don't call me that!" he shouted back, leaping out of the cart and snatching his driver from his bag. It got tangled in his other clubs and he stumbled slightly before scurrying up to the tee box to take his first shot.

"You'd better watch how you handle your balls…er ball," Emmet sneered as Edward eyed his shot. "The wind is picking up."

"Fuck off," Edward hissed.

I sat frozen in the cart, gasping for my breath and my bearings. I felt like I'd been rudely awakened from a good dream. Already my brain was fighting to get the images back but as Edward stalked towards the tee, they were lost with the wind beating at my back. I watched him go.

I don't know if it was the beer or the moment Edward and I had just shared, but for the first time I had absolutely _no_ shame in ogling Edward as he swung his club. He had one of the most perfect swings I had ever seen.

I watched the muscles in his forearms bulge as he adjusted his grip. The tendons in his hands rippled under his skin and I swallowed as his long fingers wrapped around his club. The mess of his hair was waving in the breeze with the floppy collar of his flannel shirt. Maybe I _should_ have said I was cold. I had a strange fixation with that particular piece of clothing.

I reached for the lukewarm bottle of beer and took a long swig.

_Enough_.

By the time I set the bottle back in the cup holder, Edward was already making his way back to the cart. He dropped his driver back in his bag with a _thunk _and slid back into his seat.

"I didn't see your shot, where did it go?"

Edward cursed under his breath and reached for the beer. "The ocean. I give up."

I tried not to smile. "Distracted?"

He didn't answer. Instead, Edward's eyes shifted to mine as he drained the bottle. I tried not to swallow my tongue.

_Wait, what?_

He fiddled with the empty beer bottle. "I think the rest of the guys are going to keep playing. Do you want to stay here with me for a while? Walk down by the water or something?"

I was _definitely_ going to swallow my tongue. Either that or I was drunker than I thought.

"Yes."

How did _that_ happen?

_Must be drunker than I thought._

Edward held my gaze for another moment before standing up and wandering over to Jasper and Emmett. I watched him go and placed a hand over my chest to try and slow my racing heart again. What was I doing? Spending time with my caddy in the dark and watching the waves roll in was definitely taking it past the whole 'after hours friendship' thing.

Then again, I think his hand on my shoulder broke that rule first.

Or the way he smiled at me when I made a joke on the third hole.

Or how he'd let his fingers linger on mine when he took the beer from me.

My heart sped up.

Edward was walking back toward me with a smile on his face as the rest of the guys sped off down the cart path.

"Are they going to play still?" I asked. My voice sounded strained and I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah," he nodded. He lifted his arms so he was leaning on the roof of the cart. His eyes were dark and intense as he watched me. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

I had to force my eyes not to drift down to where his shirt had ridden up. "I'm sure," I lied, pulling my sleeves down over my hands.

"Come on, we can sit by the water."

He stood up and started walking backwards onto the grass. I followed suit and moved cautiously behind him.

It turned out that "sitting by the water" meant sitting on the edge of a cliff. My current state of mind found that other events were more frightening than rocky outcrops.

Edward sank to the ground and let his legs dangle precariously over the edge. I stared down at the top of his head and watched as the wind played with his hair. In the span of the last few moments, the sunlight was fully extinguished and the icy light of the stars and rising moon surrounded us. The greens of the grass and trees were lost in the darkness and everything blended together in rich blue hues. Edward turned his head and looked up at me. I gasped.

All of the greens were extinguished aside from his eyes, that is.

"Are you going to sit?"

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It took a moment, but eventually Bella settled down on the grass beside me. I could feel the warmth from her body though the worn flannel of my shirt. She stared out at the water before us and I did the same while watching her in the corner of my eye.

"I haven't done this in so long," she said, letting out a long breath and pressing her palms to her eyes. She slid them up her face and brushed her tangled hair from her forehead. Her cheeks were scarlet from the booze and the blush that hadn't faded since we left the putting green. She fell back on her hands with a sigh and I watched as she stretched her legs out over the edge of the cliff. There was a certain amount of freedom out here on the edge of everything. It was refreshing.

The ocean stretched before us in an uninterrupted black ribbon. You could barely tell where the horizon stopped and the sky started. The stars littered the sky like the mirrored white caps from the waves below. The foamy sea air floated around us, and it was so thick you could taste it on your tongue with each breath. I could smell Bella's hair as the wind whipped past us. I leaned closer.

"What haven't you done?" I asked, staring at her intently in the starlight.

She was still smiling. "This! Have fun! Be silly, cause trouble! Just…shit!"

I chuckled at her words. "You haven't done shit?"

She laughed with me and spread her arms out wide. "No, Edward. I haven't done _shit_ in a long time."

I nodded my head. "Well, I'm happy to give you shit to do."

We laughed together and stared back out at the water. "I don't know why I never do stuff like this," she mused, flicking the ends of her hair with her fingers. "I'm always just…_on_. Working. Focusing."

I cocked my head as I watched her in the dark. "Don't you ever just…not think?"

Bella shrugged and shook her head. "No. Never."

"Never?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Never. I've gotten swallowed up in what I do. I'm always traveling or playing. Sometimes I feel like I don't really know who I am anymore."

I got an idea suddenly and I lifted my legs from the edge of the grass and turned to face Bella Indian style. "I want to try something."

Her eyes narrowed as she observed my new position. "What?"

I reached my hands out in the space between us, palms up. "Meditation exercise. I'm determined to help you relax."

She snorted. "Good luck with that."

I curled my fingers and drew her attention back to my hands. She eyed them skeptically then looked back at me again. I could see the dark circles of her eyes and the confused pucker between her groomed eyebrows. Her scarlet lips were pursed and I had to push aside the urge to lean closer. As the wind circled around us I could smell more and more of her. The detergent on her clothes, the scent of her skin, the tang of her chapstick. I was overwhelmed by her.

Eventually she relaxed, and I watched her shoulders slump down as she placed her hands in mine. Her thin fingers curled around mine, grasping our hands together. The gesture surprised me. I hadn't expected her to comply so easily. I mirrored her grip and pulled her soft palms against my own.

"Do your worst," she said, and I could see the trace of a smile on her lips.

I smiled too as I leaned forward on my knees. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and I watched as the feathered arcs of her eyelashes fanned out of her cheeks. Her grip on my hands tightened and I tugged them towards me so she was leaning forward too.

"Are you comfortable?" I kept my voice soft, nearly a whisper. The wind and surf was so loud, I wasn't sure if she would hear me.

"Yes."

"Take a few deep breaths and try to relax." I breathed in loudly and she followed as we inhaled and exhaled three times. "Okay?" I asked when we were done.

She nodded.

"Now I want you to listen to everything happening around us right now. Just right around us. Can you do that?"

Another nod.

"Do you hear the water hitting the rocks down below?"

"Yes."

As she answered I listened for the rhythmic beating of water and rock with each swell of the tide. It rose and fell like a slow, thick pulse, carrying with it the weight of the kelp and the animals hiding under its surface.

"Can you hear the wind in the trees behind us?"

"Yes."

"And the frogs by the cart path. Can you hear them?"

Bella chuckled and nodded. "I can." She squeezed my hands again.

"There's a seal cow barking on one of the rocks a ways out. Can you hear her?"

This took a little longer as she focused on the specific sound. I looked out into the water where I could barely see the whitewashed rock a few hundred yards out. Even in the dark I could see the black masses of the seals on their perches.

"I hear her."

I turned my head to look onto the fairway. Towards the green, a doe and her fawn were exiting the foliage to graze.

"Some deer are walking on the fairway. Can you hear their footsteps?"

I watched her as she listened and I leaned in even closer. She pursed her lips and shut her eyes tight. I smiled to myself and noticed a tiny pucker form between her eyebrows. That was pretty cute. The fawn stepped on a twig and the small crack echoed over the deserted grass around us.

"Was that them?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

She squeezed my hands again when she realized how close I was. I wanted to be closer.

"Can you feel the temperature difference in the wind when it comes from the water and then blows back from inland?"

She shivered and I saw the wave of goosebumps run up her arm. "Yes."

"Can you feel the sea spray when the waves crash?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper but I could hear it loud and clear.

I licked my lips and swallowed. Another squeeze and I smiled. She was listening. I inched closer still and she didn't flinch away. My nose was millimeters away from her cheek and I longed to drag it against her skin. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth her face was radiating.

"Can you feel me?" I asked in a whisper. The loose wisps of hair by her ear fluttered as my breath fanned over her cheek.

"Yes, Edward," she answered, turning her face towards me.

My heart was pounding in my chest and drumming in my ears. What was I doing? More importantly, what was I going to do _now_?

"I can hear your heart," she said softly, voice close to my ear. She lifted one of her hands from mine and placed it flat against my chest. "I can feel it too."

I swallowed again. How had I lost control in this situation?

I sat back so I could see her face and lifted my free hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear. "I can feel your skin blush," I said with a smile. I'd wanted to tell her that all night.

She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to hide a smile. "It does that."

"I like it."

"I like feeling your heart beat."

My fingers danced over her smooth cheek and down her jaw to her chin. She drew in a deep breath and flexed her fingers against the cotton of my shirt. Her eyes were still closed and I heard her slow deep breaths.

"Bella?" I asked softly, feeling the rush of emotion around us build to dangerous levels.

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking about anything right now?"

She stayed quiet and I was happy that she was seriously considering the question. Her hand slid up my chest, over my shoulder and around my neck where her fingers wound into my hair. "No."

For some reason this moment had fallen completely into place and I wasn't about to question it. "Good," I breathed, cupping her face in my hand. Without another word or warning, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

Her lips were warm and soft. So, _so_ soft. I wanted to kiss them again and again, just like this. Barely enough pressure to call it a kiss, but enough contact to shoot lightning from my lips to my fingertips. She turned our hands so that our fingers were entwined and tugged them closer. I slid my fingers under the warm curtain of her hair and traced my thumb back and forth over her cheek.

All of the sounds hummed around us like the climax to a symphony. The waves crashed into the rocks down below, the chorus of seals echoed over the water, the deer pranced off the fairway and back into the woods and a quartet of frogs serenaded us from the trees.

I sucked in a deep breath and pulled away long enough to brush my nose against hers. I could feel her slow, shallow breaths on my lower lip. She lifted her chin to find me again and I complied without hesitation, taking her top lip between my own.

In all my life I'd never been kissed in a more beautiful place, in a more beautiful moment.

I pulled my hand from hers and eagerly pressed it to the other side of her face. I enjoyed the feel of her in my hands, like I was treasuring her. Guiding her. Caring for her. Our lips moved with more purpose now, gliding over each other to the rhythm of the noises around us.

I felt the tiniest hint of her breath and I took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Our tongues entwined tentatively at first and then with more purpose as our breaths gasped loudly between us. She tightened her fingers in my hair and I let out a small moan at the contact.

Bella wasn't just relaxed, Bella was _free_. Something told me she hadn't had this kind of release in a _long,_ long time. Possibly ever. The fact that _I_ had brought it out of her made my heart swell with pride and longing. I wanted to be the one to give this to her. I wanted her to need me and I was afraid of why that was.

Bella moved so she was on her knees, leaning into me. Her arms slid around my neck as she pulled us closer. My hands were still on her face and I didn't want to let go. I felt like we were tumbling down a steep incline, picking up momentum and unable to stop. _How_ would we stop?

As if in answer to my thoughts, a loud and very large wave crashed into the weathered rocks below. The water hit an air pocket in the cliff and a loud _pop_ sounded over the grass like a gunshot.

Bella gasped and pulled away, her arms springing from around my neck and to her side like a snapped rubber band. She clasped them tightly to her mouth. "Oh my God," she whispered.

I smirked at her but she didn't smirk back. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving up and down. I had a sneaking suspicion that 'relaxed Bella' was no longer.

"Bella?"

She stood up at once and held her hands out in front of her. "Edward, I can't…I shouldn't have…I have to go!"

"Hey wait," I said, leaping to my feet as she began backing away. "You don't have to run. I'll keep my distance, just let me drive you back to the–"

"No!" she cried, stumbling slightly on a tuft of grass. "Please. Stay here. I have to go now."

Our tumbling had ended in disaster and I felt like an idiot.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please, don't run. You don't have to. I'll stay, just _walk_. It's dark, I don't want you to trip."

"I can take care of myself," she snapped, eyes flashing in the dark. With that she turned and started jogging down the cart path, away from me and back to the lodge. He hair streamed behind her with the long ties of her sweatshirt.

I tugged at my hair and watched her turn the corner into the trees. What. The _fuck_. Just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I managed to make it back into my room before the full onslaught of the panic attack took over my body. I leaned heavily against the door as I pulled in deep, rasping breaths. I felt like someone's hand was around my heart, squeezing it deep within my chest. My stomach was sour with anxiety but I couldn't figure out why. I felt so helpless I could barely stand it.

My knees buckled and I sunk down to the floor. Down here it seemed easier to breathe. I put my head between my knees and focused on taking slow even breaths.

I wished it was pitch black in my room but someone had been in earlier to turn down my bed. I tried to distract myself by imagining the shape of the chocolates that surely littered my pillow.

_Five bucks they were golf balls_.

My thoughts wandered back to the course where I'd spent the last few hours with Edward and his friends. More importantly _just_ Edward. The calm I felt with him had settled comfortably in my body and I'd let it, for once. I'd let him lead me out of my comfort zone and goof off all night. I'd let him touch me and guide me through his ridiculous exercise. I _enjoyed_ it, and I wanted more. So much more.

Mostly I wanted my body to let me relax with him. My world was so consumed with greed and selfish people, that Edward seemed too good to be true. I couldn't believe that someone so attractive, funny and kind really meant everything. The other, less-rational side of my brain was shouting at me and telling me to trust him. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't betray me.

That thought made the invisible hand loosen its grip on my heart. I lifted my head and let it fall back on the door with a _thud_. I could see where my covers had been turned down. Two sparkles of dark purple foil caught my attention. They _were_ golf balls. How unoriginal.

I stood up and winced as my knees popped then moved over to the bed. I swiped the chocolates off my pillowcase and listened as they clattered on the matted carpet across the room. I pulled off my sweatshirt and shirt, slipped out of my jeans and climbed into bed. I flipped off the light and fiddled with my phone before setting it on the bedside table.

Alarm. Snooze. Second alarm.

I let me iPhone fall onto the table with a jarring clatter and leaned back into the starchy cotton of my pillowcase. Now that it was dark, I let my thoughts take me back to the windy, rolling fairway that I had shared with Edward. I remembered each sensory detail. The sound of the waves, the smell of the brine in the air, the feel of Edward's hands on my face, the taste of his tongue on my lips.

I shivered and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

His lips…

The way he'd kissed me so softly and delicately at first. He wasn't demanding or forward. He was savoring it just as much as I was. His lips were so full and soft and even more so as we deepened the kiss. He'd cradled my head so gently in his fingers and I was frantically grabbing at his hair.

I hadn't felt that carefree in _years_.

I put aside the other enjoyable events of the evening and focused on Edward alone. The way he'd talked to me, the way held looked out for me and the way he'd relaxed me.

The way I still had a pleasurable, twisting feeling in my belly.

He made me feel special.

The air whistled out of my lungs as I let out a deep breath.

_Shit_.

It was entirely possible that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sighs* Don't you want to be out on the edge of a cliff with Caddyward? That was part one to my tribute to the California coastline, lol. I have SUCH a love affair with Monterey. How do you think Bella will act in the morning? Any thoughts?

Thanks to Dom and Aussiegirl101 for reading and beta-ing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

Chapter Song – _Our Hearts Are Wrong_, Jessica Lea Mayfield

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I had absolutely no clue how to act today. My caddy clothes felt scratchy on my skin and the air was heavy and humid as the high clouds gave the sky a muggy glow. It was going to be a long day, regardless. I stared unseeingly at the golfers walking back and forth in front of me. Outside I may have looked cool and collected, but inside I was a mess.

Why did she kiss me? Why did she leave? Was I a bad kisser? Was I too forward? She seemed to be enjoying herself, what changed? Had Emmett's disrespectful antics on the course angered her?

I ran my fingers over my freshly shaved cheek and let my eyes drift downwards to stare fixedly at my shoes.

What was _I_ thinking? Why did I kiss _her_? What had convinced me that spending more time with Bella was a good idea and why did I miss her so much when she was gone?

Well, that was an easy question to answer.

I groaned and rubbed my fingers over my eyelids.

I liked her; that was why.

And who knew _what_ on earth had possessed me to have those feelings? She was serious and focused and direct and every other thing that I wasn't. The only thing we had in common was golf and that was rather pathetic.

Then again, there was the way her eyes lit up when she stepped into the tee box, or how she clenched her fist as a celebration when she made a putt. There was the way her eyes always found the trees when she heard the leaves rustling in the wind. I thought more about last night and how the sound of her laughter made my heart flip in my chest and how I reveled in the fact that I could taste her chapstick on the lip of the beer bottle. I remembered the feel of her palms on mine as we sat facing each other in the dark, listening intently to the sounds around us.

Her lips were soft and slow as we kissed under the stars.

That kiss meant too much to be a mistake.

I just had to figure out what.

I opened my eyes in time to see the familiar silhouette of Bella Swan stride past me, shrouded in her usual cloud of determination. I jumped to attention and skipped behind her hopefully. "Bel – er, Miss Swan!" I called over the crowd.

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge me and walked on. I followed quietly as frustration started festering painfully in my chest.

Was _this_ how it was going to be now?

She was paired with Angela Webber today and we met her and her caddy at the first tee. Angela was tall, lanky and quiet as she swung a bundle of clubs back and forth to warm up. Bella stepped beside her bag and started doing the same.

I watched her quietly from where I stood, noticing the rich purple of her polo shirt and the crisp pleats of her khaki shorts. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail today and pulled through the hole at the back of her Titleist cap.

She caught me staring and narrowed her eyes. "Edward can you grab me a bottle of water," she asked, expression blank and stony as ever.

I sighed heavily and turned my back on her without a word.

_Fine_.

Two can play this game.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I _hated_ this game. It was one thing for _me_ to be cold and un-emotional but for him it was completely unexpected. I fell easily into this role. It was my mantra. Head down, do your job. But Edward?

He was so bubbly and cheery. Always trying to grab my attention and make me laugh. I looked forward to his smile and now I hadn't seen it all day. Well, I _had_ but it was when he made Angela laugh. I was going to ignore that occasion.

It was only the second hole of a long, _long_ day and by this time yesterday he had asked me about eighteen subtle questions and tried three jokes.

Today? Nothing.

I looked over my shoulder at where he stood, dressed head to toe in customary white. The only off color was the green vest he wore with my name patched on the back. I didn't exactly hate having my name branded on him.

_Wait, what?_

Edward had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually on my golf bag. He was watching Angela take her second shot. His mouth was pulled into a tight pout, lips puckering in a completely irresistible way. He caught my eye and I quickly turned away.

Cool. Collected.

I couldn't think about the feel of his lips on mine. I _couldn't_.

The taste…

_No!_

I removed my cap and ran my forearm over my sweaty brow. This was a mess.

"Can I get you anything Miss Swan?"

Edward's voice made me jump and my hat fell from my fingers. He bent down to pick it up off the grass.

"Water? Soda? _Beer?_"

My jaw dropped and I scowled at him. "No thank you," I said, snatching my hat back.

He shrugged casually. "Let me know."

I shoved my hat back on my head and turned around quickly. I felt my ponytail swing around and slap me lightly on the cheek. Whatever. That one was _his_ fault.

Angela walked down from the tee box and I marched up to take my shot. I placed my ball, lined my shot and hit the most crooked drive of my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"It's entirely your fault that we're over here!" she shouted, as she kicked a pinecone near her foot. It shot a few feet to her left and exploded against the trunk of an evergreen.

I smirked. "_My_ fault?"

"Yes."

"If I remember correctly, I didn't give you any direction. In that case I would argue this predicament is entirely _your_ fault."

Her fists were clenched at her hips as she stomped around the matted grass and iceplant. I certainly didn't envy her lie. Hitting out of iceplant was the worst.

"You distracted me!"

I snorted at this. It was amusing how easily my silent treatment had bothered her. "Miss Swan, I haven't done anything distracting all morning. In fact, I've barely talked to you."

She let out a growl of frustration. "Edward. Stop calling me Miss Swan."

"As you wish Isabella."

"No!" She glared at me over her shoulder, eyes bright and intense. For a moment I forgot everything and stared right back.

I swallowed. "No?"

She turned around and marched over to me. "No. You know perfectly well you can call me Bella."

I tried my best at an indifferent shrug. "Whatever you like."

"Stop this. Just _stop_."

Ah, finally. _A reaction_. "So it seems that you _do_ remember last night," I sneered. I adjusted my stance so she wouldn't notice that I had her golf ball hidden under my foot.

"Of course I remember last night," she hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching. She took another step closer and looked up at me, expression fierce. "It's not like I have amnesia."

I bit down on the inside of my cheek. "You ran away pretty fast. I wasn't sure if you fell and hit your hea–"

"Edward."

"What?"

She looked away and took a deep breath. That's when I saw it.

The blush.

_My_ blush.

It was creeping over her cheeks like a red tide, highlighting her radiant skin in the shade of the trees. My heart flipped in my chest the way it always seemed to do when she was around. I looked to see if anyone was watching as well before I lifted my hand. I traced the back of my finger over her cheek. The contact sent a jolt of electricity down my arm and she jumped under my touch.

Her head flew up to meet my gaze but my hand was already back at my side.

_Tingling._

"Bella?"

She blinked slowly before shaking her head slightly and taking a step back. "What?"

I lifted my foot and pointed. "I found your ball."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

That. _Asshole_.

Standing over my ball and goading me. Making me show emotion. Making me _blush_.

I was so flustered that there was no way I was going to hold onto my lead today. I couldn't even think straight. My cheek still burned with the feather light touch of his finger. I was probably still flushed. My heart was racing and I wanted to take four more strides so I was standing beside Edward.

Why?

Hell if I knew. I just wanted to.

_All his fault_.

Moments ago he had handed me my five iron and I waggled the heavy club in my hand. Getting my ball out of this rainforest of grass was going to take some manpower. I could barely see the top of the flag on the green over the rolling hills and bunkers in the way.

I sucked in a deep breath and lined up my shot. I took one last glance at Edward and he smiled warmly at me. "Do it," he mouthed.

This didn't excite me – it calmed me. I wasn't used to people bestowing genuine confidence in me. I felt it seep up my backbone and steel my resolve. I tightened my fingers on the grip of my club and set my shoulders.

_I could do this._

My swing was calm and unrushed. I swung through the ball and kept my head down. As I followed through I watched it sail perfectly over the bunker and the high border of the green. The gallery cheered and I assumed it was a decent shot. Even if it wasn't, at least I wasn't in the trees anymore.

Edward was beside me to take my club and I smiled up at him. "Thank you," I said softly.

His signature smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he slid my five iron back in my bag and handed me my putter. "For what?"

I eyed the club questionably, but took it nonetheless. I could feel the warmth on the graphite shaft where he had been holding it seconds before. The thought made my stomach hum with nerves. "For being here today."

"It's my pleasure," he said softly, before placing a hand at the small of my back and urging me forward. We stepped out of the trees and onto the grass once again but I found myself missing the shelter of the shade. We were exposed once more and I liked being in the dark with Edward. Away from prying eyes and judgmental stares.

I waited for him to pull his hand away but he didn't. I felt the four tips of his fingers press into the muscles at my back. The touch was so small but it ignited my body. I concentrated on taking deep, calming breaths.

This was_ so_ much more than Jake ever was to me.

Edward was so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I knew she didn't believe me when I handed her the putter. She wouldn't believe that she just hit a perfect second shot out of the trees and onto the green. Even Angela was jealous.

_That's my girl_.

I faltered at the thought. _My girl?_ Where the hell did that come from?

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Bella was walking around her ball on the green, lining up her long putt in hopes to get a par. Angela's lie was much closer and she couldn't afford to lose this hole.

I stood by myself on one side of the green and indulged myself in another long look at Bella. I watched the way her rich, brown hair was starting to curl in the humidity. Her cheeks were still red but it was probably from the sun now. When she crouched behind her ball she reminded me of a panther. Ready. Poised. The well-defined muscles in her calves rippled as she stood back up to take her shot.

I stroked my jaw and felt the rough texture of the stubble that was already showing through. What was I doing?

No really. _What the fuck was I doing?_

She would be gone in two days. Golf tournaments never lasted more than four days and only came to Monterey once a year. What was I expecting to happen?

But I _wanted_ her. Not even like that, I just wanted her close.

I wanted her to be mine.

I heard the unmistakable clatter of a golf ball dropping in the hole and the crowd cheered. Bella walked over to the hole, tipped her hat and bent to retrieve her ball.

She walked back over to me while we waited for Angela to take her shot. I reached out my hand for her ball and she made a show of dropping it into my open fingers. "How was that?" she asked proudly, giving me a smile. A _real_ smile.

She lifted her putter for me to take, but I closed my fingers around her hand instead.

"Bella?" I said in a low voice.

Her smile faded from her face at once and I saw more pink creep into her cheeks. "Yes," she breathed.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

Her mouth fell open slightly before she closed it and looked around quickly. "Edward…"

"Please. Let me take you out."

"On a _date_?" she whispered harshly, eyes moving around the green wildly as she checked for onlookers.

"Yes. Please?"

She looked down at her shoes and I watched her try to wrangle the smile on her face. "Yes," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

Bella lifted her head and smiled fully at me. "Yes Edward. I would love to have dinner with you."

I would have kissed her. I didn't, of course.

But tonight?

I would _definitely_ be kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:) Edwards have a way of getting Bellas all wound up. I like it. I like writing it. Next chapter is a fun one. Stay tuned!

I've had my A/N's all prewritten so I've neglected to say THANK YOU to all of my readers these past few days. I've had such a lovely time writing this story and I'm enjoyed sharing it with you. It's great to see some of my familiar readers again as well as some new ones! Thank you so kindly for leaving reviews and sharing your thoughts with me. Have a happy Thanksgiving! I'll post chapter 5 in the morning!

Special thanks to Dom and Aussiegirl101 for their pre-reading and beta'ing mad skills.


	5. Chapter 5

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

Chapter song – _Honey and The Moon, _Joseph Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"So you're _really_ from a small town?" Edward asked after taking a bite of bread from the basket on the table between us. He turned his head and squinted one eye at me.

"I am!" I assured him, pulling out a breadstick instead. I snapped it in half. "Born and raised in Forks, Washington. Smaller town than you can imagine."

The lone flame from the votive candle on the table was flickering in his emerald eyes. It was hard not to get lost. He had a tuft of hair that was hanging over his forehead and my finger itched to brush it aside.

"Stop lights?" he asked.

I blinked and folded my hands on the table. "Barely."

He tapped his chin. "How many high schools?"

"One."

"McDonalds?"

"Nope."

Edward nodded as he chewed. "I guess I didn't pin you for a country girl."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Let me guess. You thought my parents were rich, I had a privileged upbringing, I got into golf when I was five and haven't stopped since. Am I close?"

He grinned at me. "Maybe."

"I didn't start golfing until college and then I gained attention quickly. It all sort of steamrolled." I took a sip of my red wine and looked back at him across the table. "Your turn. You grew up here, right?"

His eyes crinkled in a smile. "Wrong."

"At least that makes two of us."

He looked down and laughed through his nose. He was leaning towards me on the table with both elbows at the edge. His pale blue dress shirt was rolled up to his forearms and unbuttoned at the top. I was distracted by the patch of skin that was framed by the V of his shirt. I clenched my hands tighter until my knuckles started to ache.

"I grew up in Chicago, actually," Edward said finally.

"Chicago? Really?"

"Chicago. Really. I came to Monterey for school on a random whim and never left."

I studied his face for a moment. He sounded sincere but something in his eyes gave me the feeling he wasn't entirely happy being stuck here.

"Why haven't you left?"

Edward pursed his lips as he thought. It was very distracting.

"Money, pride and mostly because I love it here. It would be nicer if my sister could visit more, but I'll take what I can get."

"Am I ruining more of your plans tonight?" I asked quickly. I had seen how close he was with Alice. I didn't have any siblings of my own.

He smiled warmly at me and reached across the white tablecloth to close his fingers around my wrist. "First of all, you didn't ruin our plans last night, you made them better. Second of all, no. She's on a date with Jasper."

"Oh," I said mouthed, eyes glued to where he grasped my arm. His fingers were moving fractionally and the tiny bits of friction were sending pleasurable chills down my spine.

Edward starting to pull away but I closed my free hand over his and held it steady. He smirked.

"What about your parents?" I asked, watching fixedly as he took a sip of his own wine. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

He smacked his lips. "What about _your_ parents?"

"They're boring. I didn't mean to get serious, I just meant that it sounded like there was more to your story."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Not really. They're just long-time professionals and I'm not sure they agree with my simple life out here. Dad's a doctor and mom's an architect. My sister's set to be a fashion designer."

"That's a lot of expectation."

"Tell me about it. What about you? Do your parents agree with your choice to be a pro athlete?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "My mom doesn't really care. Her second husband is a minor league baseball player. It's not a big culture shock for her. My dad on the other hand…"

"More traditional?"

"_Really _traditional," I agreed, shaking my head. "He's proud, of course, but I think he wishes I could visit more often."

"Why don't you?" Edward asked quietly.

It was a simple question. The answer was harder to articulate. I looked down at our hands again and felt the tiniest bit of a squeeze from Edward. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Is it hard to go back there?" he offered.

"It's hard to remember the life I had back there. The people. It's easier to forget all of it and blame my absence on being busy. I'm a different person now and I hate answering all the questions." I bit my lip. "And I know people will ask about Jake…"

I froze. _Shit_. I hadn't mentioned _that_ plot twist yet.

"He was your caddy, right?" Edward asked.

I pressed down on his hand so he wouldn't pull away. He squeezed back.

"More than caddy?"

I gave a short nod and bit down hard on my lip.

His other hand was suddenly on my face, thumb tugging on my lower lip. I released it from my teeth and he smiled at me. "You don't have to tell me."

"He was my caddy and my boyfriend for the past three years. We grew up together," I blurted out in one breath.

Edward kept his hand on my arm but he pulled his other hand back to his side of the table. His thumbnail tapped on the stem of his wine glass. "Wow. On Thursday?"

"Yes, but it's been over for a long time. I wasn't with him because I loved him."

"Why were you with him?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked Edward in the eye. His green eyes held me steady like a fire pit full of dying embers. "All of the wrong reasons. It looked good for me to have a companion, I was lonely, and he used to be my best friend… Those kind of reasons."

"Sounds like shit," Edward stated bluntly and I smiled.

"It was."

A throat cleared and we both jumped apart as our waiter made his presence known. He tapped his pen on his paper pad impatiently. Edward glared at him and I smiled behind my open menu.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked in a clipped, bored tone.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Screw food_. Seriously.

Who needed food when Bella was staring at me and talking to me and _touching_ me without a care in the world? Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had plenty of things that were imperfect in her life but she was telling me about them.

That was all I needed.

I hated this incompetent waiter for interrupting us. We had both sprung back to our sides of the table like we were a pair of teenagers caught making out in the movie theater.

I stared blankly at my menu, trying to find something that looked appetizing so I could look back at Bella.

She was wearing a black dress that was simple but _so_ sexy. Three-quarter sleeves and plain, not too tight and made of the softest fabric. The neckline wasn't low but it stretched wide over her shoulders so I could see the shadow of her collarbone in the candlelight of the restaurant. She had two diamond studs in her ears that kept catching the light and I wondered if she'd put them in just for this occasion. She wasn't wearing earrings earlier.

He hair was brushed and braided loosely over her shoulder. It was messy enough where a few stray tendrils fell around her face.

I heard her order her meal. Mushroom ravioli or something, which sounded gross. Our pompous waiter turned to me expectantly. "And you sir?"

"Er…the Italian sausage pizza, please. And may I have a house salad?"

He nodded, took our menus and walked away swiftly.

I loved this restaurant, but this guy was killing me. I stared after him, hoping he could feel the daggers I was shooting with my eyes.

Bella laughed. "Edward?"

I turned back to her sheepishly. "Sorry, he's terrible."

"He's probably had a long day. Don't worry about it."

"_You've_ had a long day," I countered. I wanted to touch her hand again. My fingers scratched on the surface of the tablecloth, itching to reach across the rest of the table.

"_We_ had a long day," she replied before eating the rest of her breadstick.

Yes _we_. We were a team today. After the second hole, that is. Bella walked off the course with a higher lead than the day before and I got a decent goodbye this time. A full two-minute conversation.

"_What time?" She sounded nervous. Excited nervous._

"_Seven?"_

"_Should I meet you outside?"_

_The thought of Bella Swan waiting outside the hotel for _me_ did things to my insides. "I'll swing around and pick you up."_

"_What do you drive?"_

"_Silver Volvo."_

_She started inching away and I didn't want her to. "What should I wear?"_

_Such a loaded question. I cleared my throat. "Nice?"_

_That made her smile. "Nice. Right."_

"_I'm wearing a dress shirt?" I offered, hopefully._

_Bella nodded. "Okay. I'll wear a dress. See you at seven."_

'Dress' wasn't a good enough word. I nearly crashed into the Bugati in front of me when I saw her waiting outside in the evening sunlight. Black dress, black heels.

_Jesus_.

Then she got in my car and I was hit in the face with the intoxicating scent of her freshly showered hair and mild perfume. She was absolutely irresistible tonight. I could spend the rest of the night just talking to her. I truly _meant_ it.

She lifted her wine glass and took a small sip then swirled the deep red contents around slowly. "So tell me something else," she said, grinning. "Tell me about Alice and Jasper. Do you approve?"

I groaned. "Do we _have_ to talk about them? I love my sister, and Jasper is a great guy but they've both let stuff slip around me and frankly I'm a little turned off."

She snorted into her glass and took another drink. "That makes sense."

"Ask me something else."

Bella placed her glass back on the table and leaned forward. "Well," she started, and I watched as the tip of her tongue lingered on the roof of her mouth as she drew out the word.

I swallowed.

"You asked me about Jake."

"I did."

"So it's only fair…"

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead."

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

My eyebrows pinched together. "Right now?"

She looked confused. "Not at this moment obviously, but you know…currently."

"Bella I don't…I wouldn't…I'm not like that."

"I didn't mean that you were, I just didn't want to assume–"

"Assume," I said, leaning towards her.

Her cheeks lit on fire.

"And I haven't dated in a while."

"What's a while?" she asked softly.

"Over a year."

"Wow."

_I know. Don't remind me_. I fixated on something else she'd said. "Why did you think I'd be seeing someone else?"

She shrugged and pulled her bottom lip under her teeth again. I don't know why this was so distracting and attractive. Maybe it was simply because I _noticed_ it. The nervous tick made me feel closer to her. I held back the urge to tug at it again.

"Well you're so…I mean, you seem…and I just figured…"

"Bella."

She sucked in a deep nervous breath and blew it out in a pout so her lower lip jutted out. The hair around her face fluttered. "Because you're gorgeous, Edward. It doesn't make sense to me that you _wouldn't_ be seeing anyone."

_Oh Bella…_

"I could say the same thing, you know," I said, watching as more color flooded her cheeks.

She snorted in disbelief. "Please."

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands reached for hers without permission from my brain. I squeezed her fingers. "You don't see yourself very clearly."

Her lips were pursed to hide her smile. "Maybe I haven't been surrounded by the right people."

I smiled back. "I _know_ you haven't."

"Am I now?"

I leaned forward and she did the same. Her braid fell over her shoulder. "I don't know, are you?"

Her smile widened like she couldn't contain it. "I think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Drinking two nights in a row? I was the worst golfer ever. Or maybe the best. I couldn't decide. I was at that comfortable buzzed stage when I laughed a lot, and my laugh sounded good to me. Usually I hated my laugh. This also meant I was happy. Unbelievably happy.

I was walking down a street with Edward and bundled in a dark red, plaid blanket. I'd traded my heels for a pair of Alice's flip-flops. Edward was carrying another blanket under one arm and had his other wrapped snugly around me. I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath. He smelled like clean shirt and the tiniest bit of cologne. It was heaven.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled down at me and nodded ahead. "You'll see in about twenty seconds."

The street we were walking down was normally a parking lot, but only a handful of cars were using it this evening. Ahead I could see where the sand started and the ocean loomed in the distance. So much sand was tracked from the beach to the street that only a few flecks of the asphalt could be seen through the packed-down white sand. Our footsteps were quiet in the dark.

When at last we reached the sand I felt my eyes widen as I eyed the huge down slope to get to the water.

Edward smirked at my reaction. "It's not that bad."

"If you say so…"

We started down the hill and Edward kept his arm firmly around me, holding me steady. I leaned into him more than I needed to, just to be close. When we reached the bottom I noticed how far the tide was in. The sand at our feet was crowded with dried kelp, driftwood and small stones.

Edward gestured down to one end of the beach with his chin. "We're going this way. I want to take you to my favorite place."

"We're not there yet?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Almost."

The sensation of his lips moving over my skin sent wave after wave of shivers down my spine. He didn't wait for me to speak as we started walking again, our feet crunching on the debris of the sea. With Edward's arm to guide me, I felt safe enough to look over at the ocean while we walked. The waves were steady and constant like heartbeats. The moonlight sparkled over the surface like fish scales. It was beautiful.

Eventually we reached the end of the sand where the worn rocks jutted out in front of us. I looked up at Edward with a raised brow. "More?"

"Just a few steps. I'll help you, okay?" His smile was huge. I could see how much he loved this place. It was hard to say no.

He threw his bundle of blankets on top of the rocks and clambered up before holding out his hand. "There's footholds," he said. "Just go slow, I'll help you up."

I took his hand and did as he said until we were both standing together on top of the rough, black rocks. Our bodies were close and I could feel the warmth radiating from him. He was holding the blanket around me, both his hands fisted at my chest. I could feel his breaths on my face as he stared intently at my lips.

"I was going to wait until we sat down…but Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering, I leaned close, starved for the contact as much as he was. He kept his hands latched tightly to the blankets as he pulled me to him. His lips were soft and smooth as they were the night before but not as careful. He was desperate this time. _Wanting._

He pulled back slowly, kissed my nose and my forehead, then stood to his full height. "Can you manage a few more steps? We can't go very far. The tide is in."

He reached for my hand and I clasped it tightly. "I can manage."

Edward led me over the rocks to the very edge, close to the water. Below, the kelp-laden ocean rose and fell like deep, full breaths. The miles and miles of kelp kept the surf calm. I stared unblinkingly at the sight before us.

It took my breath away.

Edward's voice was close to my ear, his lips gliding over the sensitive skin with purpose. "This is my favorite place."

"I see why," I whispered. I felt like I should speak quietly here, like we were inside a church. The air was still around us and I felt that each noise I made disrupted the peace.

Edward led me over to the edge and unfolded his blanket enough for us to sit on. He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I settled comfortably against him. How was it possible that I was _this_ comfortable with Edward? I'd only known him for two days!

The all-too-familiar panic started building in my gut and I tried to push it down. I focused on the slow motions of Edward's hand as it moved up and down my arm. I focused on his breaths and how he was timing them with the ocean. I focused on the drum of his heart in my ear and how it was fast and strong, just like mine.

"Can I ask you something?" he said eventually, breaking the silence that had settled around us.

"Sure."

I felt him turn his head and press his lips to my temple. "Are you going to tell my why you ran last night?"

Shit.

"I ask only because I don't want you to go running off tonight. It's dark and we're too far from the hotel."

I smiled and let out a short laugh into his shirt. "I have panic attacks," I said simply, letting my rush of _actual_ panic push the words out.

"Are they bad?"

My shoulders lifted in a shrug. "They're manageable."

"What caused the episode last night?"

I drew in a deep breath and pulled back so I could face Edward. I shifted my seat and took his hands in mine. "You did."

His face fell and I squeezed his hands. "Edward, you blow my mind."

One of his eyebrows rose.

"I've never met anyone like you. I've never _known_ anyone like you. We've known each other for two days and I feel more free than I have in my entire life!"

He lifted one of his hands from mine and cupped the side of my face. "It makes me so happy to hear that. That's all I've wanted to do. Free you."

"You have. I got overwhelmed because reality started fighting through the fantasy. I'm only here for the weekend, I haven't known you that long, I'm faced with unreasonable stress." I let out a groan as the list grew in my head. "All of that kind of stuff."

Edward ghosted his thumb over my cheekbone. "Hey."

The calm in his voice helped me relax.

"Edward, I have a lot of stress issues. I'm faced with so many expectations and physical requirements. Sometimes I just can't manage. That's when I freak out. I'm not…well. I'm not perfect."

"I hate perfect," he said, thumb still moving.

"Well that's good."

It grew silent around us again. The only sounds were the slow movement of the water and kelp on the rocks. Tiny clicks echoed over the rocks as crabs skittered to and from their shelters.

"Edward…I don't want to ask this but–"

"I know."

I blinked. "Do you?"

He cocked his head to one side. "What's going to happen after tomorrow?"

I nodded my head sadly.

"Do we have to answer?"

"Don't we?"

Edward stared back at me with a slow smile spreading over his face. He was right. We didn't have to answer. If we did, the answer wouldn't be one I liked and I was having the most wonderful evening.

I didn't want to ruin it.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

He didn't wait for my answer, and I didn't give one. His fingers tightened around the back of my head and he pulled me close. This time our kiss wasn't short or chaste. It was long, and drawn out and deep and _everything_ I wanted to feel.

I splayed my hands over the sides of his face and kissed him back with everything I had.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

This was a bad idea.

This was such a bad idea.

_Or was it?_

I couldn't tell. I couldn't think. We were backing from the elevator down the hotel hall kissing off and on and feeling our way to our door. We'd been seen. We had to have been. I could lose my job.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

Bella broke the kiss to fumble in her purse for her key. I grabbed onto her to keep contact. I _needed_ contact. The longer we were apart the more reality would sink in.

The door beeped and she grabbed my shirt to roughly pull me inside.

_Oh dear God. What was I doing?_

Did I want to sleep with Bella?

_Well, yeah._

Should I sleep with Bella?

_Definitely not._

Was I planning on sleeping with Bella?

_No._

Could I stop?

_[End transmission]_

Fuck.

The door closed behind us and I swiveled so she was pressed against it. She threaded her fingers in my hair and I kissed her. Hard. She whimpered over my lips and it fueled me more. I could feel her entire body pressed along the length of mine. Her muscular thighs, the sharp points of her hips, the frame of her ribcage, the soft mounds of her breasts.

I grabbed two fistfuls of her dress at her hips to keep my hands in place. No roaming. None.

How was this happening? We weren't even drunk. Our judgment wasn't clouded with illegal substances. We'd kissed for nearly half an hour on the beach then practically ran back to the car. She didn't even ask me to stay, she just pulled me upstairs.

Now she was scratching her nails over my scalp. _Dear God._

I let out a throaty moan.

_Oops._

Bella slid her hands from my hair to my chest and she pushed me abruptly into the room. I backed up, all too willingly, as she lead me towards the bed. I plopped down on the end when my knees hit the mattress. Bella stepped between my legs and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and sliding her hands back into my hair.

Her lips were over mine before I could tell her to stop and they tasted _so_ good. Too good to _not_ kiss them. Her tiny breaths that fanned over my cheek made my heart pout even harder. Now that we were this close to the bed, dreams and reality were dancing a very delicate line.

_No_.

I couldn't mess this up. I wouldn't.

Be a gentleman.

"Bella?"

She moaned dismissively and silenced me with another kiss. A good one. This was so unlike her.

I broke away once more. "Bella."

"What?" she whined, kissing my cheek, my ear and my neck.

_Fuck_.

"We have to stop."

She froze. Her body turned rigid and my stomach sank. I knew this was going to happen but it _had_ to. She released me and snatched her hands away as though I was burning hot.

She took a step back and I reached out to hold her hips in place so she wouldn't take another.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"Oh my God," she whispered, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Bella looked over at the door with wide eyes and then back at me. "I accosted you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Don't be silly."

"We could have been seen in the lobby. Oh my God." Her other hand flew to her chest and I could see that she was pressing down hard on her heart.

"Hey," I said as soothingly as I could. "It's okay."

"We can't do this. I'm sorry I brought you here. I didn't mean to lead you on. I–"

"Stop," I said gently. "Bella, I have no expectations. I didn't take you out tonight with the intention of anything…intimate happening."

Her eyes flew back to mine and I tried my best to hold them.

"Just be here with me. Right now. Can you do that? Can you be here with me?" I released my hands from her hips and reached to pry hers from her chest. They were rigid and knotted at the fingers. I took each one delicately in my own and pressed her palms to my lips. Her hands smelled like my shampoo and I smiled against the skin.

I could hear the change in her breathing and she took a step closer. I kissed her palms again, from thumb to pinkie. I could feel her fingers relax and I kissed them too. She curled them around my face and traced her thumb over my top lip.

"I like you, Bella," I murmured into her palm. I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

Her cheeks colored.

"I like you very much."

A slow smile crept over her face until she stepped even closer and pressed her forehead to mine. "I like you too Edward."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I could smell the lingering hints of her perfume and the salty tang of the sea. Her hair was frizzy from the night air and it tickled my face. I didn't want to leave. In some ways I _never_ wanted to leave. "Can I stay for a bit longer?"

She was silent for a moment as she considered my proposal. I was relieved she wasn't panicking. "Yes. I don't want you to go."

Neither of us made any move to change position.

"I get a free movie with my stay at the hotel. Do you want to watch something?" she offered in a small voice.

Carefully I lifted my chin so I could kiss her. She let me. "That sounds perfect." I let go of her hands and bent down to slip off my shoes. When they fell onto the floor, I sat up and scooted back on the bed, until I was nestled against the headboard, surrounded by pillows.

Bella smiled at me and slipped out of my sister's flip-flops before climbing up onto the mattress beside me. I reached for the remote on the bedside table as she settled snugly against me. Her head found a comfortable niche at the crook of my shoulder and I curled my arm around her head to slide my fingers into her hair.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sighs* I sent them to my favorite place in the world for their date. I've had so many magical experiences out on those rocks...they needed to have one too. Caddyward is so sweet I want to smack him sometimes. Aftermath tomorrow...hold on tight. Thanks again for all your reviews and loooooove. You guys are rocking my world. Seriously. I miss posting chapters :)

Thanks to Dom and Aussiegirl101 for pre-reading and beta-ing. You guys are my Caddywards. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

Chapter Music – _Little Hell, _City and Colour

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The next thing I remembered was being comfortable and warm. That _had _to be impossible because hotel beds were the most uncomfortable, cold and disgusting things I encountered in my travels. No matter how expensive or fancy the hotel was - the beds were never right. For that reason, logic would imply that I was still dreaming. I had to be.

Then something snored.

I shot awake with a gasp and clutched the covers to myself – or tried to. I wasn't under the covers. I was under Edward's arm and he was snoring peacefully beside me. My dress was wrinkled and twisted around my thighs and the comforter lay untouched beneath us. I fisted my hair in my hands on either side of my head as I tried to recall my last memory.

_Pawn Stars _marathon_. _

We must have fallen asleep after the tenth episode. That would explain why I was still in my dress, and Edward was in his dress shirt and jeans. His shirt _was_ untucked and unbuttoned though. I could see his white t-shirt where it stretched deliciously over his torso.

I tried to calm my breathing as I leaned back on the mahogany headboard. His arm was draped over my lap now that I'd sat up. The rest of him was pressed against my body. He _was_ warm. Who needed covers?

Just then, I realized I hadn't set my alarm. I looked frantically around the room for my phone or a clock but a foreign noise made me jump.

That wasn't my alarm tone…

Edward groaned and reached his arm across me to the bedside table where he grabbed his phone and switched it off. His face fell back into the pillow with a huff. Even encased in the down pillow, I could see the smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You stayed," I murmured softly.

He tightened his arm around my waist. "I did. Are you mad?"

"No."

He cracked an eye open and I reached over to drag my fingers through his hair. He moaned into the pillow. "Don't do that if you want me to wake up." His voice was muffled from the pillowcase.

"Do you have to wake up? What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

My eyes widened and I pulled my hand from his hair. "In the morning?"

Edward opened his eyes again. "I need to run home and shower, then get back to do some work before you tee off."

"Oh, right." I had to tee off. Because I was a professional golfer. In a tournament.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," he said. He sat up next to me and rubbed his eyes. The creases from the pillow were imprinted on his skin. Without thinking I lifted my hand and pressed my fingers to the lines on his cheek.

He turned his head and pursed his lips against my palm.

"I won't be able to," I answered him, suddenly fixated with the rough texture of the stubble on his face. "I don't remember falling asleep."

Edward sighed and leaned against the headboard. He lowered a hand on my leg. "It was in the middle of the episode with that guy who was trying to sell his Delorean." His voice was scratchy and groggy with sleep. It made me smile.

"Did he sell it?"

He yawned first then shook his head. "No, he wanted too much." He turned his head and smiled sleepily at me. "Is it really okay that I stayed?"

Rather than answer, I leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck and he held me for another kiss or three before letting me go.

"Will today be weird?" he asked when I settled back at his side. He lifted my hand in both of his and inspected my fingernails carefully.

"Between us?"

Edward nodded. "On the course. I don't want it to affect your game."

I shrugged. "When you're with me, I play better. I don't normally have a hard time shutting out emotion when I play."

Edward chuckled through his nose. "Good."

I watched him study the pads of my fingers and the lines on my palm for another minute, before he pulled it swiftly to his mouth, kissed it, and then slid off the bed. "I have to go."

"Okay. I tee off at ten again this morning."

He pulled on both of his shoes and stuffed his socks in his pocket. "I'll meet you at ten, then." He walked around my side of the bed, bent over and gave me a soft, lingering kiss. "It's going to be a great day. You'll do fantastic."

"Thank you."

He stood up, lifted his hand in a wave and moved towards the door. "See you soon."

I waved back and listened as the door slammed shut behind him. My phone buzzed from across the room where I'd set it on the desk. I hurried over to pick it up, hoping that it would be a last minute and completely unnecessary goodbye from Edward. Three words lit up the screen.

"_Can we talk?"_

It wasn't from Edward. It was from Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stood in my shower longer than I should have. The palms of my hands were pressed hard into my eyes and I let the scalding water flow from my back down to my toes. It was always so easy to think in the shower. Inside, you were removed from everything else except standing vulnerably under the falling water.

At least, that's what it normally felt like. Today I could _not_ escape my thoughts.

I groaned and let my head fall forward onto the tile.

_What was I doing with Bella?_

Our date last night had exceeded all expectations. Every single one. She was more beautiful, more exuberant and freer than I had ever seen her. I couldn't help but be drawn to her in every possible way. At the end of the night all I wanted was more. More time, more laughs, more kisses and more Bella.

I wanted to call her mine.

In all reality, she belonged to the LPGA. She would go where they wanted her, when they wanted her and I would have no say. She was here for the rest of today and that was it. I _should_ call it off. I _should_ act professional around her. I should, I should, I should…

But _could_ I?

Bella had confounded me from the moment I met her and now I was in too deep.

I shut the water off and stood hunched in the steam for another moment. The water in the pipes creaked and groaned and I inhaled two heady breaths before stepping out and getting ready for the day.

The final day of any tournament was a serious occasion. Tensions ran high, tempers were easily aggravated and the pressure was on. Whether or not I decided to stop seeing Bella, I needed to be on my best behavior today.

I thought back to when I'd met Bella on Friday. I remembered the way her long hair was blowing in the wind, the conservative sweater vest that hugged her body in all the right ways and her tight, pursed lips. She was cold and straight laced, unhappy and stressed. I remembered when I made her smile on the course and simultaneously earned her trust.

I owed that seven iron a lot more than a good cleaning.

The air was cold on the walk down the street to my car. California was putting on a beautiful show for the day – no fog, brilliant sunshine and crystal clear waters. To compensate for the lack of fog, it was windy as hell. That meant _all_ the golfers today would be easily aggravated.

_Great._

The course was more packed today than it had been all weekend. Cars were parked messily in the narrow spaces as the wealthy drivers gave themselves a two-space insurance policy to keep their red Porsches from getting scratched up.

It made me want to key them myself.

I worked through my tasks on the course quickly as the sun rose higher in the sky. The early tee-off players were at my back by the time I finished. The gallery muddled about impatiently along the fairways, dropping their trash, gum and water bottles in their wake.

By the time I pulled back up to the maintenance building it was almost ten o'clock. Nerves ran rampant in my stomach.

_What the fuck was I going to do?_

Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be found. They were probably avoiding the crowds or stuck doing a job for the day. I could have really used their advice. I pulled my windbreaker and my caddy vest over my head before replacing my cap. I could see my reflection in the window. "Swan" was still printed in wide, back letters across my back. My heart leapt at the sight.

Belonging to her this way wasn't undesirable, per se.

I sucked in one last breath, before heading out the door to meet her, golf bag strapped tightly over my shoulder. Her clubs were heavy on my back, as if loaded with my doubts of the day. I wished I could have left them behind on the cart path and let the day carry us where it wanted. I couldn't, of course. Future or not, Bella's performance was the most important thing today.

I propped her bag next to me on the grass by the tee box and looked out over the crowd. The morning sun was bright and I had to shield my eyes from the glare. My heart started pounding again as I anticipated the sight of her long, mahogany hair bouncing in the sunlight.

_Then what?_

I couldn't kiss her or hug her.

_Calm the fuck down._

At that moment, I spotted the familiar Titleist visor and signature stony expression. She was wearing a vibrant, forget-me-not blue sweater that made her creamy complexion glow. Her body was fixed in her usual posture – tall, focused and intense.

But something was off.

She wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I _knew_ he would follow me. He always followed me. Jake was the kind of person who stalked behind you in an argument. I _hated_ it. I hated it even more now because Edward would see him.

We'd met down at the hotel dining room for breakfast. I had assumed that would be a neutral location to have a reasonable discussion.

At least, it was until Alice bounced over.

"Bella!" she cried happily, extending both of her arms to wrap a tight hug around my neck. "Good luck today!"

I gave her a tense smile. My nerves were hovering on the edge. "Thanks Alice."

"Jasper took me out to breakfast, I'm going to watch for you guys on the eighteenth all day!"

She noticed my body language and I watched as her dark eyes swiveled over to the other side of the narrow table where Jacob was glaring determinately at me.

_Why did he do that? He couldn't insert thoughts into my head._

"Who's your friend?" she asked dully.

"This is my old friend, Jacob. We were just having breakfast."

Jacob snorted and looked away. I thought I heard him mutter, "Old friend."

Alice caught my eye while he was looking away and seemed to understand my predicament. She offered me a comforting smile and backed away. "Knock 'em dead," she said with a wave, before hurrying across the room to her table with Jasper.

"Who's she?" Jacob asked as he fiddled with his coffee cup.

I chewed my lip. "My caddy's little sister."

"You're _friends_ with your caddy already?"

My shoulders rose and fell in a heavy shrug. I couldn't even explain the situation to myself. How was I going to explain it to Jacob? More importantly, why did I have to?

Answer? I didn't.

"Trying to fill my place already?"

That stung.

"Come on, Jake," I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "This is ridiculous."

"Three years, Bella. Three years and you're going to throw it away without even trying?"

My head shot up. "Without even _trying_? What was there to try for, Jake? Why didn't _you_ try?"

The muscles in his jaws flexed as he clenched his teeth.

"It's over and you know it. We have history and I don't intend on throwing it away, but I can't be your girlfriend."

He narrowed his eyes from across the table. "Why?"

_Why?_ Hadn't I just explained this to Edward last night? Why was it so hard now? I took a deep breath and imagined the sounds of the waves on the rocks from last night. "We don't love each other, Jake. Think about it. We did at one time, I could never deny that."

He opened his mouth to object but I talked over him. "Think about the last time you were truly happy. Think about when _we_ were truly happy. It was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

Jake cast his eyes down at the scratched wooden surface of the table.

The waiter returned with our change and I watched as Jake took the bills, folded them and stuffed them in his wallet. We sat quietly at the table for another moment while the rest of the dining room whizzed around us. Clanking silverware, mumbled voices, a dropped glass from the kitchen echoed on the tile floor.

I caught Alice's eyes from across the room and she offered another smile.

Jake's hands closed around mine and I bit down hard on my tongue.

_Anxiety reaching dangerous levels._

"Jake…" I warned, closing my eyes tight. His touch sent an uncomfortable pang in my gut. More than ever I wanted to feel Edward's hands on mine. I tried to recall the strength of his long fingers as they wrapped around my own. It helped me to calm down.

"Bella…please. _Please_ can we talk about this?"

I pulled my hands away as slowly as I could. "We are talking about this."

"I think we can work things out."

"There's nothing to work out," I sighed heavily and pushed my chair back. "I have to go."

"Let me walk you!" he offered eagerly, jarring the table as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his jacket.

I didn't answer, I just started walking. Soon Edward would be near me and I wouldn't have to worry as much. Soon I would see his face and find _some_ source of comfort.

I could hear the jingling of the buckles on Jake's leather jacket as I hurried down the path towards the course. I _hated_ that stupid jacket. He didn't even own a motorcycle. The sound dragged behind me like a wake. I didn't want it and I didn't need it. I needed him gone. I had Edward, and he would be waiting for me.

"Wait up," Jake whined from behind me.

I walked faster.

As we rounded the corner and I saw the first tee, I wanted to start running. Edward was standing tall over the crowd. His neck was craned as he looked over he heads of the people around him. I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling out.

Eventually he spotted me and I could see the tension release from his shoulders. When our eyes met I felt my own stress ease up on my chest a little bit.

That was, until he spotted Jake.

I could hear him panting behind me, leather jacket still clanging in my ear. When I stopped beside Edward, his eyes were locked on Jake. His jaw was set tight and a hard line ran from his ear to his chin. He eyebrows were lowered and his deep green eyes were fierce.

"Only players and staff are allowed at the first tee," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I used to be staff. We're just trying to finish a conversation."

I clenched my fists. I hated when he talked as if I wasn't there, or as if he had the right to speak on my behalf. He convinced me of things that weren't true because they were what _he _wanted. Spending time with Edward over the past couple of days had shocked me out of the ridiculous hypnosis that Jake had laid on me.

We weren't having a conversation, we didn't need to finish it and I had nothing left to say.

I stepped quickly in front of Jake and glared up at him. "We _had_ our conversation. I said what I needed to say and so did you. I can't do this right now and you know it. I need to get ready. _Please_, Jake."

His mouth bobbed open and closed as he fished for words to keep him standing before me. My eyes narrowed.

_Go. Away._

I could sense Edward at my back. Not pressed close, just _there_. The same warmth that had enveloped me this morning in my bed was tingling my skin. The scent of his shower gel hung in the air and I could hear his controlled breathing. My heart started pounding.

The emotion around Edward and myself must have been palpable, because Jacob's eyes suddenly flicked between us. His face tightened into a scowl. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he hissed.

When neither of us answered him, he took a step towards me and leaned close. His voice was fierce. "Listen Bella, maybe you're right about what happened to us, but I would _never_ do something like this to you."

I reared back. "Something like _what_?"

This time I _did_ feel Edward pressed close. His hands closed around my upper arms. "You need to leave. _Now._ This kind of behavior is not tolerated on the course."

For a moment I thought something was going to happen. That Jacob was going to lose it on Edward and cause a scene. That I'd be disqualified for inappropriate personal drama. Thankfully, Jacob took a step back and held up his hands. "Fine. Enjoy your rebound, Bella. I hope it's worth it."

My jaw dropped.

Edward's hands tightened on my arms and I imagined he was anchoring himself to where we stood so he wouldn't run after my ex boyfriend. We watched him walk away towards the parking lot, his ridiculous jacket catching the light from the sun. Edward bent his head low so he could speak softly. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't inappropriately close, but his breath on my face made my stomach flip. "I'm fine."

He rubbed his hands up and down twice before releasing me, retreating to my golf bag and handing me my driver.

"It's almost ten, you should probably warm up."

_Right. Tournament. Pro golfer._

I did my best not to notice the blank expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Rebound_.

I couldn't shake it.

_Rebound_.

The word had been rattling inside my skull for the past four holes.

How had I been so stupid? Of _course_ I was a rebound. I didn't even think about that. She'd dated the man for three years and known him most of her life. How could she possibly have genuine feelings for me after three days?

Then again, Bella wasn't a mean-natured person. It didn't seem like something she'd do intentionally.

Can you have an unintentional rebound?

A polite smattering of applause pulled me out of another one of my self-destructive thoughts. Bella gripped her iron tightly in her hand as she walked back towards me. He hair blew behind her as the sharp breeze continued to gust over the course.

"Wind," she said when she reached me. I took the club from her.

"It might not let up this late in the day."

Bella shrugged and undid the Velcro on her glove before grabbing a water bottle from her bag. I watched her tip her head back and take a drink.

_Cut it out, idiot. You're on the course_.

I was in dangerous territory now. This morning's run-in with Jake had only made me realize how desperately I wanted her to be mine. It made me wish that three years from now, Bella and I _wouldn't_ be like that.

_Three years?_

Jesus. I needed to calm down.

Bella offered me her water bottle without thinking. The gesture meant more than she knew and as I took it from her grasp, I saw recognition flood her face. I grabbed the cap from her other hand and screwed it on so I could stuff it back in her bag.

She gave me an embarrassed smile and looked up at me through her lashes.

It was only the fourth hole. I couldn't do this.

"Seven iron," I blurted out.

Bella blinked. "What?"

"Your next shot. I'd go with a seven iron."

"Oh."

I pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her. She took it slowly from my hand and nodded in thanks. I wanted to snatch it back and beat myself over the head with it.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Yesterday we had been flirting, last night I had to tell myself _not_ to sleep with her and now I was screwing things up royally with awkwardness. I suppose I had been right this morning.

It _was_ going to be weird.

I wondered if this was all Jacob's fault. Would this wedge be between us if he hadn't followed her down to the tee box?

_Probably._

The thought of Jacob made my stomach sour. He wasn't what I had expected. Where Bella was delicate and graceful, Jacob was broad and abrupt. The gray shirt under his ridiculous leather jacket was two sizes too small and stretched over his muscles in a blatant, he-wanted-you-to-notice kind of way. He was a contrast to Bella in every way.

Surely she could do better…

She was beautiful and strong. She deserved someone who would let her shine, not bring her down.

I looked over at her as we walked. Her eyes were downcast as she watched the grass move by under our cleats. Her lips were chapped and I wondered if that was from last night. We _had_ kissed a long while in the dark on Carmel beach. The tide had started to pull out by the time we finally climbed down from the rocks. I could still feel my hands tangled in her hair and her small body pressed against my chest.

My blood started thundering in my ears at the memory so I followed Bella's cue and looked down at my feet.

I couldn't do this here.

I was already blowing it as her caddy today. I needed to concentrate.

Maybe just one more look?

I swiveled my eyes and tried to be discreet but she was already looking at me. She looked…hurt and that destroyed me. For the past two days I'd made her laugh and relax on the course. Now I was making it more difficult. I didn't look away. I _couldn't_. If it were possible I would have dropped her bag, grabbed her face and kissed her.

However, that wasn't possible or practical.

We kept our eyes locked as we walked. People on the sideline floated past in my peripheral vision, a blur of colors and faces. All I saw were Bella's warm chocolate eyes burning in the sunlight. The determined look on her face made me wonder if she wanted me to kiss her too, but I couldn't risk it. We had to be serious about this.

_I_ had to be serious about this.

We finally reached where Bella's ball had landed and she broke our gaze abruptly to take her shot. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

Serious? Fine. Here's serious.

I was almost positive I was falling in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Today sucked. Plain and simple. It _sucked_.

The worst part was that I was having a terrific round of golf. It was salt in my gaping wound. My personal life may have been shit, but I could still play golf with the best of them. What a relief.

In other disappointing news, Edward hadn't helped me as my caddy at all today. Perhaps I was familiar with the course now and didn't need as much guidance. Perhaps I was having that good a round today. Either way, he had remained stonily silent almost all day.

Verbally, at least.

There was plenty going on in his head and plenty going on between us. I could see the conflict in his eyes. I know that Jake's presence had shaken him this morning. We'd been stuck comfortably in our bubble for the past two days and spending time outside of it was nearly painful.

Especially after last night.

As the wind licked my hair from my face and threw it behind my head, I remembered the feel of the wind on us last night. Huddled in the blanket we'd thrown around our shoulders. Edward had held it tightly around us while I'd held his face. I'd marveled at how I could still see the green in his eyes even though the only light around us was from the moon.

We'd made ourselves so vulnerable on those rocks, and I felt like we'd left our shells out there like two discarded carapaces. There was no going back.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking toward Edward. He shaded his eyes as he inspected my lie. I was one good chip shot from the pin on the eleventh hole.

"I think you should hit your chip shot a little into the wind. It will arc it around onto the green."

I watched him quietly, wishing he would say more just so I could hear his voice.

When I didn't answer he looked back at me. I offered him a small smile.

"What else?" I asked boldly.

Edward's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean, 'what else'?"

"Angela is still lining up her shot. Tell me something else."

He stared back at me, blinking rapidly. He _knew_ I wasn't talking about golf anymore. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke.

"That sweater looks beautiful on you."

I inhaled sharply at the compliment and then blew out a happy sigh. I felt blood rush to my cheeks for the first time all day. "Thank you."

He looked over at Angela once more and took another step closer. "You've looked beautiful every day but today…"

I felt the goosebumps wash over my skin like cold water. "My hair is a mess. I should have worn it back."

He shook his head slowly and my blush intensified. He wasn't smiling, but I was. The intense look in his eyes made me want to run into the trees with him. His hands were fisted at his side and I imagined he wanted to touch my hair, to prove his point. I wished he would. I wanted him to touch me so I could feel if the fire was still there.

We hadn't touched since this morning when I'd traced the lines of his pillow on his face…

"Edward?" I liked saying his name. It made me realize how lucky I was to know him. How close we'd been to never knowing each other at all.

"Yes Bella?"

"You're not a rebou–"

Applause from the crowd startled me and I looked away towards where Angela was handing her caddy back her club. I looked quickly back at Edward but he was already holding me my wedge.

"Knock 'em dead," he said, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I didn't know how Bella had so flawlessly erased the awkwardness that had shadowed us for the first seven holes, but somehow she had. With one simple question she had put aside everything that had happened this morning.

"_What else?"_

How about I wanted to take her behind the water shed and pin her against the wall? How about I wanted to see what she was wearing under her sweater? How about I wanted to offer my services to her for the rest of the season.

Services being my caddy services, of course.

That made me pause.

_Really?_

I shook my head. I needed to get a grip. Kissing Bella wasn't an option today. As for being her caddy after this weekend, the jury was still out.

As we settled back into our comfortable rhythm, Bella's round of golf improved, which was saying a lot since she was already doing well. Angela stopped being friendly after Bella got her third birdie of the day. The cheers from the gallery got louder and louder and if Bella kept this up, she would win the tournament without a problem.

I kept a smile on her face with quips and jokes as we walked, she made sure to brush my fingers when she took her club from my hand and we stood as close together as we could when we discussed her next shot.

My worries from this morning were still heavy in my mind, but Bella's feelings were clearer to me now. She'd cut herself off earlier, but I was almost positive she was about to assure me I wasn't a rebound.

I believed her.

Our future was still unclear, but I was willing to let the chips fall on this particular occasion. Being with Bella was worth it, and I wanted to enjoy today as much as I could.

If Bella did win the tournament this afternoon, the rest of the evening would be a flurry of activity. Alone time would be a pipe dream. Thus I was enjoying our afternoon on the course as much as I could.

When we reached the seventeenth tee, I could see that the nerves had started eating their way through her composure. If she hit a par on this hole, she would win the tournament before they even got on the eighteenth fairway. Her fingers were knotted together at her chest and her eyes were wide. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and my fingers itched to touch her. I needed to soothe her. Wasn't it my job?

Did she normally panic at the end of tournaments? Did she have a habit of blowing shots towards the end? I didn't do my research.

My eyes searched quickly for somewhere to go. We had to wait for the group in front of us to finish and Angela had the first shot. There was a broadcast tent shaded by the trees and behind some of the crowd. It was risky but probably worth it.

I peered down at Bella who was still staring fixedly ahead.

_Definitely worth it._

Slowly, I reached out a finger and brushed it over the skin of her forearm. It was hot from the sun and the contact shot down my arm like electricity. Bella felt it too. She gasped and whirled around to look at my finger.

"Edward," she hissed in a warning tone.

I motioned with my chin towards the broadcast tent that was fifty feet behind us. "Come and take a walk with me."

She eyed it curiously then looked back at me with a scowl. "Be serious," she muttered.

"I am. Please?" I asked, leaning close.

"Edward, there are people in there. It's not a deserted tent."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm aware. Just come with me."

She eyed the tent once more. Instead of agreeing, she started walking. It was so _Bella_ of her, I couldn't help but smirk as I followed her into the trees. She marched around the back of the tent, out of the peering eyes of the spectators and the broadcasters inside. Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked up at me expectantly.

"Now isn't really the time to talk, Edward."

I didn't want to talk. At all.

I took her in for a moment and traced the shadowed patterns of the trees overhead on her face. The afternoon sunlight fell around us in patches and highlighted her hair with streaks of fiery red. Her eyes blazed with the confidence I'd seen on the very first day we'd met. She was exquisite.

Without hesitation, I took her face in my hands and kissed her. The moment our lips touched, reality disappeared around us. I was instantly lost in a sea of sensation. My heartbeat thundered behind my eyes, her touch ignited a blaze over my skin and the taste of her lips on my tongue made my thoughts run wild.

I thought she would push me away and I had prepared myself for a shove or a slap. What I _didn't_ anticipate was for her to fist my shirt in her hands and pull me closer. I didn't expect her to meet my kiss with equal eagerness and force. I _definitely_ didn't expect her to part my lips with the sweet tip of her tongue and deepen the kiss.

I didn't expect it, but I was more than willing to reciprocate.

The insecurities and questions from the day melted around us into the damp grass underfoot. The tournament, tomorrow – _everything._ All I could feel was her lips, all I could hear was the sound of our heavy breaths and all I could taste was her.

_Bella_.

She pulled back abruptly with a gasp and put one hand over my mouth to hold me back. She chomped down on her bottom lip and shook her head. Her cheeks were a vibrant pink.

"You're smiling," I teased behind her fingers.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I can't believe I did that," she hissed. Her fingers slid from my lips and she pressed her palm on my chest, over my heart.

"You needed a breather."

Bella nodded.

"Are you ready to go, or did I overdo it?"

"I'm ready." She dropped her hands to her side and took a step back before adding, "If you'd done that on Friday, I would have slapped you."

I laughed quietly into my hand. "I wouldn't have done that on Friday."

"Oh?"

"I didn't know you on Friday."

We started walking together towards the edge of the trees. Our fingers brushed together as our footsteps crunched on the grass and pine needles. "Do you know me now?" Bella asked quietly.

I reached over and pressed the tips of my fingers into the palm of her hand. "I'm starting to, and I want to know more." By now we had reached the tee box again and I quickly grabbed her club for her. I could see the panic back in her eyes as she took it from my hands.

"You'll be fine," I assured her with a smile. "It's a par three. Just get it on the green. If you get par, you'll have it in the bag."

"Okay," she breathed as she stared fixedly towards the pin two hundred yards away. She waited a beat, and then walked up the incline to take her shot.

There was no doubt in my mind she was going to win this. What would happen after that was less clear.

Whatever made her happiest. That's all I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward didn't know the main reason why I was nervous about finishing my round. I'd won tournaments before, I could handle that. My lead was strong enough that I was confident I wouldn't choke.

This was different.

I knew the moment my golf ball clattered into the hole on the eighteenth green, my weekend with Edward was over. Our cliff-side moment, the moonlit walk on the beach, the morning in my hotel room and the kisses in the shade.

All over.

I'd come to Monterey on Thursday with no expectations. In fact, I'd been miserable. I didn't love my boyfriend, I was in a constant state of anxiety and the only thing holding me to the ground was my game. Then the seven iron happened and everything had changed.

I owed Edward more than just this tournament. I owed him all of my happiness.

I didn't want to lose him.

_But how?_

How could we ignore the obvious differences in our lives? We couldn't run away from reality forever.

I peeked over my shoulder to where he was standing next to my bag, as always. He was inspecting his scorecard, lips pursed to one side. His eyebrows were pinched in the middle as he penciled in my par on the last hole. The sun over his shoulders made him look so tall and broad. My heart sped up and I let out a pleasant sigh.

Somehow it would work out. It had to.

How often did this sort of thing happen? Surely we were meant for more.

_Right?_

I made it to the green in three and dawdled on the fringe next to Edward before taking my shot. He stood close and unmoving, obviously more skilled at looking casual than I was. I wanted to look at him and tell him _something_ reassuring but I was afraid. What would I say? Chaos was about to break loose and it was entirely possible that I would lose him.

"Bella," he murmured, low voice vibrating the air between us.

My head snapped up and I met this deep, green eyes. "Yes?"

"It's your shot."

_Oh_.

I glanced over to the open green and spotted my lone ball resting near the hole. Angela was leaning on her club looking in our direction. Time was ticking but I wasn't ready yet.

_I needed to tell him_.

"Edward…Edward I –"

"You don't have to do this here."

The crowd noise was eating the space around me and I felt the panic rise in my chest. This was ridiculous. I needed to take my shot. "I don't want to miss my chance," I whispered, staring pleadingly into his eyes.

"You won't."

He looked sad. His eyes were shining brightly in the low afternoon sun but there was doubt lurking in the shadows. I know he wasn't positive we would have a chance later. Why was he doing this?

"It's okay, Bella," he said soothingly. He offered me a smirk. "Let's finish this."

_Finish what?_

The game? It was alarming to me how little I cared anymore.

Mostly I didn't want to be finished with Edward. Not for a long time.

I nodded my head slowly and turned away from him. My feet carried me reluctantly over the manicured grass of the green towards my ball. The stands loomed around the hole and cast shadows over the lawn. I felt like I was trapped in a fortress. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought back to Friday night.

I gripped my putter in my hands softly and let it rest between my feet. I listened to the sound of the ocean against the cliffs. I could hear high-pitched calls of the seagulls drifting overhead. The wind whistled past my ears and into the towering limbs of the cypresses all around. At the edge of my awareness I could feel Edward. Even though I knew it was physically impossible, I _knew_ he was there.

I let the thought comfort me and I opened my eyes. My arms moved like a pendulum, clipping the ball as it swung. It rolled swiftly over the grass until suddenly it was no longer above ground.

The crowd erupted in cheer.

_I'd won._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_*sighs* I know, I'm sorry. Did I lose anyone mid-chapter with #jacobhate? Sorry about that. Things had to be done, doors had to be closed and now there's _nothing_ holding them from each other except themselves. So, Bella won the tournament. Did you stand up and clap politely like you're supposed to on the golf course? I'm gonna go over to the parking lot and key Jacob's car. Want to come?__

Tomorrow will be the last regular chapter, but I have a surprise for Sunday, okay? Thanks again for all of your reviews, retweets and feedback. I love y'allllll.

Thanks to Dom and Aussiegirl101, as always. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 7 **

Chapter Music – _Into The Sun_, Aiden Hawken_, _Up In Flames_,_ Coldplay_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The gentle shushing sound of my sweeping broom echoed in the deserted cart garage. I had the lights low and outside the open door, the night sky consumed the course in darkness. I could hear the crickets and the frogs chirping from the bushes and the distant whisper of the waves.

It was deathly quiet outside in comparison to the cloud of bustle and activity that had hovered over the course for the past four days. At last the miles and miles of rolling, grassy hills were peaceful as they used to be. I let the silence settle around me like a comforting blanket. Inside my head, my thoughts were much louder and I needed the silence to concentrate.

Concentrate on not thinking about Bella Swan, that is.

That was proving to be impossible.

Bella had won the tournament, of course. I had watched from where I stood on the edge of the green as her ball clattered into the eighteenth hole. The crowd erupted in cheers at once and I watched Bella's shoulders hunch over at the onslaught of attention.

My insides twisted at the memory. I'd wanted to run to her, throw my arms around her and congratulate her. She _deserved_ that.

Before the officials and journalists descended on her, she turned back to me and caught my eye. I held it for as long as I could, taking it as a possible last interaction. I had to be realistic.

_I had to_.

Her eyes were shining with emotion and excitement. Even from twenty feet away I could see the deep, liquid brown in the late afternoon sun. She'd mouthed "I'll call you," before she was pulled inside to officially tally her score card and declared the winner.

It was more than I had expected, and I had been diligently patting my back pocket to make sure my phone was still in place since the moment I walked off the green.

I shook a few hands and nodded politely before taking her clubs and my 'Swan' vest back to the maintenance shed to stow them away. Hopefully not forever.

I'd remained hidden inside for the rest of the day, too cowardly to venture outside and too concerned to bother her.

She needed this time bask in her glory. She deserved that too.

I sighed heavily and forcefully swept a pile of dust, leaves and sod under a cart.

_Fuck._

A shadow on the floor caught my attention and I whirled around, prepared to chuck the nearest object at Emmett for sneaking up on me.

It wasn't Emmett.

Dear God it was _not_ Emmett.

"Bella," I breathed, feeling relieved, exhilarated and sick at the same time. Now or never…

"I called you," Bella said in a quiet voice, smile pulling at her lips.

_What?_

My mouth bobbed open and closed and I dug in my back pocket to pull out my phone. It was still on silent and the screen showed three missed calls from Bella Swan.

_Son of a bitch._

I looked back up. "It's still on silent from earlier," I said quickly, guilt eating at my insides. Now I'd _really_ fucked things up. "I didn't expect that you'd call me tonight."

She arched an eyebrow. "What, did you think I was going to call you from the airport tomorrow?"

_Kind of. Yeah…_

Bella was being playful but I still felt ridiculous. "I just assumed that after today you didn't want to worry about…" About what? Us? Could I call us an 'us'?

She took a step inside the garage and crossed her arms over her chest. I was so aware of her that I could _feel_ her closeness. Her clothes were very distracting - dark skinny jeans, an oversized sweater and her lose hair down her shoulders. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You know, I don't need another man telling me what to do," she teased. She drummed her fingers on her arm.

She had me there. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're right."

Bella nodded, lips pursed in a smirk. I was so relieved she was still smiling after the events of the day. I decided to tease her back.

"So Bella Swan, Pebble Beach Champion, what _do_ you want?"

She took another step forward and I stayed rooted to my spot. I could smell her shampoo now. She was freshly showered. All traces of sunscreen and the course were washed away from her skin.

"Well," she started, poking her toe in one of the cracks on the floor. "I have a tournament in Savannah next weekend."

"Georgia?"

She nodded. "I was sort of hoping you'd come with me."

_Oh?_

"Come with you?" I repeated. _Now or never_. "As what?"

The tell-tell signs of a blush lit up her cheeks in the dark and I beamed. _My blush. _"Well, on the course, my caddy. To me…"

My heart started pounding in anticipation.

"…I was hoping something _more_."

_Bingo._

"Really?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. This time I took a step forward.

"And what are the criteria for this 'caddy' position?"

She tapped her chin with her finger. "Well, I want someone tall."

I took another step. "Of course. For carrying the bag."

"And someone with broad shoulders."

Another step. "Strong, that's good."

"I'd really like him to have sort of reddish, brown hair."

I smiled. "Obviously."

"And green eyes."

I was standing in front of her now. My fingers itched to touch the fabric of her sweater and feel the warmth from her body. "That's pretty specific."

She stared back up at me, all the fear and anxiety gone from her face. "I know what I want."

My hands wrapped around her waist and I closed the space between us. Our faces were close that I could see the freckles on the top of her nose. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head slightly. If I leaned forward another centimeter I would be there. "And what is that?" I asked breathlessly.

Her eyes swiveled upwards and met mine. "You."

The word had barely left her mouth by the time I covered her mouth with mine. She sighed over my lips and melted into my arms. I'd kissed her before but I'd never _needed_ to kiss her this badly. This kiss was mandatory. It was necessary. It was everything. Despite all my doubts and needless worries, Bella had come back to me. Not only that, but she wanted _more_. I wrapped my arms possessively around her tiny frame and pulled her to my chest. Her fingers wound tightly in my hair.

She was breathless when she pulled away. "Are you saying yes?"

My brain was foggy and I shook my head. Our lips slid against each other. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"This is a time pending decision, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed and kissed her again. "Now's not really the time to ask me difficult questions."

"Can I tell you something, then?"

"Of course."

Bella stepped back and I pouted at the loss of contact. She placed both her hands on my chest. "I wanted to tell you this earlier, but you were right. It wasn't the time."

She swallowed nervously and fingered the fabric of my shirt. "I know we've only known each other for three days and I probably know nothing about you but…"

My heart was in my throat.

"Edward, I'm falling for you."

I let out a breath and pulled her towards me for another kiss. I pressed tiny kisses to her forehead, her nose, her eyes and her cheeks. "Bella," I breathed into her hair, burying my face in the crook of her neck and holding on tight.

She squeezed me tightly in her arms. "I don't know what's going to happen but I _want_ it to. I want to know you. I want to belong to you."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," I sighed against her skin.

"Why?" she mumbled between kisses.

I lifted my head and took her flushed face in my hands. "Because I'm falling for you too."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wasn't sure how long we were lying in Edward's bed before I finally regained enough sense to take in my surroundings. The air was still and cool in his apartment. We could hear the sound of cars driving past on the streets below and a number of crickets echoed nearby. It was dark in the room, our bodies illuminated by the gold streetlight streaming in through the windows. The floor-to ceiling loft windows cast crisscross patterns over the pale expanses of Edward's ivory skin.

His shirt had been removed at some point and lay behind us on the floor. I trailed my fingers from his throat, over his collarbone and down his chest. The copper curls of his chest hair tickled my fingers and I watched him shudder as I found a sensitive spot at his side.

His lips were currently caressing the delicate skin behind my ear. His breaths washed rhythmically over my skin and made my hair stand on end in anticipation. The scratches from the stubble on his chin were welcome and wonderful.

I wrapped my fingers around the strong muscles of his bicep and squeezed. Edward hummed against my skin and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. His hand was pressed against the sway of my lower back under my shirt. Every now and then he'd sweep one of his fingers under the top of my jeans and ignite a new fire inside me.

I hooked one of my legs over his hip and he inhaled a deep breath. "Bella," he mumbled, pulling his head away enough to meet my eyes. His were dark green and smoldering, like usual. I could see the flush in his cheeks even in the dark. "Be careful," he murmured. The deep, raspy tone of his voice made me hitch my leg higher. He smirked.

"Why?" I asked petulantly, wriggling my hips closer to his.

His eyes narrowed in warning and he used the hand on my back to pull me against him. "Because."

I ignored him and lifted my chin to kiss him.

He groaned over my lips in what sounded like a whine but let me kiss him slowly. I kissed his top lip and his bottom before he captured both of mine.

"I didn't bring you here for this," he whispered over my lips.

I traced mine over his chin and down the razor sharp line of his jaw. His breathing was heavy.

"Edward," I scoffed, flicking my tongue over a freckle on his neck. "Men don't just _bring_ girls back to their place for captivating conversation."

"I couldn't go up to your room at the lodge again," he argued. "It felt dirty. I _work_ there."

"Mmmm," I hummed. "You didn't want to do anything dirty with my trophy watching."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. "That's true," he mused, fingers flexing on my back, "but still not why I brought you here."

I sat up on an elbow and looked down at him. His eyes were still closed and he took a few deep breaths before opening them.

"What if I want to," I countered, using my hips for persuasion.

Edward hissed and latched his hand to my waist to hold me still. "Bella."

"I _told_ you what I said about men telling me what I want."

His eyebrows lowered and he frowned. "I know what you said but this isn't about what you want."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head slowly. I was distracted by the way the muscles in his neck looked in the shadows from the streetlight.

"What is it about, then?"

Edward flipped us over gently, until I was on my back and he was at my side, hovering over me. He brushed my hair from my face with the tips of his fingers. "I'm talking about what you need."

"What I need? How is that different?"

He gave me a knowing smile. "It's different because I think you need a kiss right here." Slowly, he bent his head down and kissed my collarbone where my sweater hung loose at my neck. I shivered.

"I think you need a kiss here," he whispered over my skin, tracing the tip of his nose over my shoulder and up my neck until he pressed a kiss to the hollow of my jaw. I bit down hard on my lower lip.

"I think you need to be kissed here again, if not more." His soft, warm lips found mine once more and I kissed him back. It was a slow, drawn out kiss, the kind I couldn't seem to get out of my head after the night on the course. Our breath mingled as we lost ourselves in the motions of our lips, tongues and hands.

When he finally pulled away I was completely breathless.

"I think you need that in a million more places but what we _don't_ need, at least not yet, is what you're asking for."

I could merely blink at him. My head was still spinning.

"You were right when you said we'd only known each other for three days. I want to know you for infinitely more than that, and I want to know you for at least a _few_ more days before I make love to you, Bella."

The words out of his mouth had the opposite effect on my body. Suddenly I wanted nothing more.

_Needed_ nothing more.

Just Edward.

"But–"

He silenced me with another kiss. "I don't make a habit of doing this, Bella," he said sternly.

I bit my lip again.

"I _want_ to. Trust me." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. "It's just…it's going to mean something when we do. I want to make sure it means the right thing. Does that make sense?"

What if I told him I loved him? Because I think I did.

He slipped an arm around me and spread his hand over the skin of my back once more. "Do you remember what I said last night when you freaked out?" His eyes were sincere and I stared blankly into them.

Last night. Why did that seem like so long ago?

"To be here with you?" I offered quietly.

Edward nodded and the tip of his nose brushed up and down my cheek. "Yes, just that. Be here with me. Right now, in this moment."

"I'm here."

We lay still on his still-made mattress and existed quietly in the mere presence of each other. Our hands found each other and we nestled them between our beating hearts. I closed my eyes and focused on the slow, repetitive sound of his breaths and the constant strumming of my pulse in my ears. It reminded me so much of the cliffs that night.

I felt his hand tighten on mine and I assumed he was thinking of the same moment.

"_I can hear your heartbeat."_

I opened my eyes slowly and found him already watching me. My cheeks heated but I didn't look away.

Edward smiled. "You know, this weekend didn't turn out how I expected."

"It did for me."

_Joke_.

Edward's eyes widened and he looked scandalized. I dissolved into giggles. "I won the tournament, of _course_ this is the weekend I expected."

"Har har."

We fell back into silence and I remembered the last thing I needed to tell him. The final revelation from the weekend. "Hey," I said with a grin, moving close enough for our knees to touch on the comforter between us. He pulled our hands to his lips and took his time kissing each one of my fingers.

"Hmm?" Edward hummed, eyes cast downward as he observed the shapes our entangled fingers made.

"Last night I asked if you thought I was surrounded by the right people."

He lifted his eyes at once, two pools of bright green shooting straight to my heart. "I remember."

"When you asked what I felt, I said that I thought I was."

He nodded.

"Well," I continued, bending my head down so I could kiss his fingers too. "I changed my mind."

"To what?" His voice was so quiet and velvety smooth.

My smile grew. "I _know_ that I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dawwwwww! Lovebirds are happy. Whelp...don't be TOO sad folks, because I've got the one (and only) epi posting tomorrow morning. I cannot tell you how much I've loved and enjoyed every moment of writing this tiny, on-a-whim story and sharing it with you all. I am so touched by the support and response I've received over the past week and I am overjoyed you have been enjoying this story. I'm pretty sure next time _I_ go to Monterey I'll have a new appreciation, lol. Seriously though, I love all of you and THANK YOU for spending this lovely tournament with me, Caddyward and Probella. We've enjoyed your support.

Dom and Aussiegirl101 are my true caddies. Thanks for all your help and kicks in the ass. You rock.

Ok guys, TOMORROW! Epic epi of epicness. Also...no _actual _loft apartments on Cannery Row. Just found that out. What a shame.


	8. Epilogue

**Close To The Pin**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**Epilogue**

Chapter Music - _Love You More, _Racoon

* * *

><p><em>Mike: "Good afternoon everyone. If you're just joining us, this is Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie from NBC giving you the most up-to-date coverage on this lovely afternoon in Savannah Georgia."<em>

_Eric: "That's right, Mike. It is a beautiful, sunny and humid day here on the course where the ladies are just finishing up their rounds on the first leg of the Women's FedEx Cup."_

_M: "And can I just say that everyone is having a fantastic round today. We've seen some incredible shots from players on the course. Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley have both been on top of their game today, scoring multiple birdies and retaining their lead."_

_E: "And let's not forget the current favorite, Isabella Swan, who has continued her impressive form after last weekend's tournament in Pebble Beach."_

_M: "Yes, Isabella is continuing to play smart on these difficult fairways while treating fans to a rare treat."_

_E: "What's that?"_

_M: "The normally stony-faced Swan has been smiling and laughing on the course all day. This is quite a departure from her normal professional manner that she keeps on the course and off."_

_E: "Let's hear about Isabella's change in attitude as we go to Tanya Denali who is with Ms. Swan on the eighteenth right now."_

_Tanya: "Hi everyone, I'm here with Isabella Swan who has just finished a spectacular round on day one of the FedEx Cup. How are you feeling after today's game, Isabella?"_

_Bella: "I'm feeling great, thanks Tanya. I really kept my focus today and hit the shots I needed to hit. I fell back on my putting a little bit towards the second half of the day but I'm looking forward to succeeding in that department tomorrow."_

_T: "Are you at all concerned about the competitive scores of Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber?"_

_B: "I don't think 'concerned' is the right word. We're only on day one of the tournament and I can't think of two other people I'd rather be in the top running with than Ang and Jess."_

_T: "Now people have been buzzing about your change in demeanor from last weekend's tournament in Pebble Beach. Care to speak on that at all?"_

_B: [laughs] "Let's just say that I have the right people around me this time. It helps more than I realized."_

_T: "Are we talking about your new caddy?"_

_B: "We're talking about good people."_

_T: [laughs] "Well it's no secret a good team is the way to success in any form. Thanks for talking with us, Isabella."_

_B: "No problem. Thanks, Tanya."_

_T: "Back to you, Mike."_

_Mike: "One could say that was a coy answer, but this is golf not E! News."_

_Eric: "I don't know if you all remember Isabella's dramatic turnaround after a sinister first round last weekend. After a caddy change, the game was a different story–"_

* * *

><p>"This is such bullshit," Edward groaned and forcefully pushed the 'mute' button on the TV remote.<p>

I looked up from my computer to where he was flipping through the recorded broadcast from today. He was slumped down on the sofa and all I could see was the top of his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"They've pitched your success on the fact that you're _smiling._" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically. The loud, floral pattern of the furniture upholstery contrasted heinously with Edward's bronze hair and it made him look more aggravated. I bit my lip to hide a smile.

We were staying in my mother's timeshare near the course in Savannah. It was probably a rash decision but I needed a break from hotels and I wanted some space away from everyone else.

Of course, it wasn't as though we _needed_ any space, as Edward was keeping up his determination to keep our pants on. I tried hard not to be frustrated, as it was a very noble request, but he made it difficult to be rational. Things had nearly gotten out of hand last night while we were watching _Armageddon _on TNT. Correction, _not_ watching.

I didn't remember how it started. It wasn't as though Bruce Willis or Ben Affleck got me particularly worked up. I think it was the way Edward's eyes were lit by the flickering glow of the television. Maybe it was the way his pink cheeks looked or how his hand continuously flexed on my thigh. What I _could_ remember was that I'd pounced and he'd caught me like he was expecting it. He'd pushed me down on the couch and kissed me until I thought I would explode. The couch was actually quite comfortable, especially with an extra, handsome weight on top of you. That is until it groans, rolls slowly onto the floor and stares at your with pleading eyes. It was a good thing I wasn't overly self-conscious, otherwise I would have been offended.

Another frustrated groan from Edward jolted me out of my pleasant memories from the previous night. I had told him not to watch the DVR'ed match from today but he didn't listen. He'd been flipping through for an hour now, hissing his distaste and frustration at the incompetent broadcasters.

"It's like they're not even considering that you're an amazing golfer," Edward continued ranting, waving the remote wildly in his hands. "But _no_, you have to be _smiling–_"

"Well I _am_ happy," I cut him off with a sly grin, before ducking my head and resuming my email to my dad.

I saw Edward freeze in the corner of my eye. He turned around the cushions so he was facing at me. He slung his arm over the back of the sofa and grinned. "Oh really? Are you?"

I looked up and met his stupid smile with one of my own. "You know I am," I said, rolling my eyes.

His green eyes were glimmering at me from across the room and I found myself lost in their depths. It warmed my heart that my happiness did things to him. Like make him crook his finger at me and beckon me over to the sofa.

I bit my lip, hit 'send' on the email, and skipped over to the sofa. He had reached out for me by the time my bare feet padded the gaudy pink carpet beside him. His hands settled on both my hips and he hooked his fingers through the belt loops on my jeans before pulling me down. I dropped onto his lap so my knees framed his hips. One of his hands slid up the curve of my back, fingers flexing and kneading. I closed both my palms over his cheeks and leaned close.

"I make you happy?" he asked again in a low whisper.

I nodded against his forehead and let my eyes flutter closed. I could smell his skin and feel the warmth from his body seep into mine.

"Say it again," he sighed, "Please."

The desperation in his voice did things to the pace of my heart. It thumped awkwardly under my ribcage. His hands tightened on my waist as I spoke. "Edward, you make me so happy."

He sucked in a sharp breath. "So happy?" His lips ghosted over mine. His self-control was slipping. I could feel it. The thought sent a thrill down my spine.

"_So_ happy," I repeated.

He let out a deep sigh before capturing my lips with his. My fingers tightened on his face, holding him close as his hands lost all focus and roamed loosely over my body. His knuckles grazed under my t-shirt, riding it up over my hip and back down as he gripped it in his hand.

"Off," he grunted, tugging more forcefully on the stretchy fabric.

We'd been here last night –literally in this spot – and I'd ended up shirtless under his strong body in a matter of minutes. This was different though. This was brash and needy. His other hand was pressed flat to my stomach and the tips of his fingers grazed the satin underwire of my bra. I was confident he could feel the fast beating of my heart under his palm.

I pulled away long enough to rip my shirt over my head, then took his face back in my hands and gave him a long, deep kiss. He rocked us slowly in the cushions, hands now gliding slowly over my revealed skin. I kept enough consciousness to track his movements. The way his fingers pressed gently into the indentations between my vertebrae, or the way he ghosted his thumb back and forth over my belly button.

I flinched when I felt his fingers fumble with the clasp to my bra. "Edward," I mouthed over his lips.

"Is this okay?" he rasped, eyes closed.

"But you said…" my voice faded out. What did he say? I couldn't remember now and I didn't particularly care.

His eyes opened slowly and a slow smile spread over his face. "I've been waiting for this," he said softly.

"For a gaudy sofa and pink carpet?"

He laughed through his nose. "No. For you to say that you're happy."

"Haven't I said it before?"

He shook his head and leaned close to press his lips to my neck. His tongue swirled over the skin and he sucked gently. "I needed to hear the words. I wanted it _so_ badly for you the moment I met you. You have such a gift, Bella, with more than just golf. I wanted you to see that in yourself and be happy. And…"

My heart was overflowing. It took me a minute to find my voice to remind him to continue. "And what?"

He lifted his eyes and gave me a brilliant smile. "_I_ wanted to be the one to make you see."

"Edward," I sighed, digging my hands into his hair. This was it.

"I want this, Bella. I want _you_."

His words sent a thunderstorm through my heart and my pulse pounded in my ears. My body ignited in flames and I felt like I wasn't close enough – would _never_ be close enough unless…

"You have me, Edward."

I felt my bra come unclasped at my back but before I could shrug out of the straps both of his hands left my body to cradle my face gently between his fingers. His blazing, cypress eyes bored into mine with so much kindness and emotion I felt tears prick the corners of my own.

"I love you," he said. His voice was so quiet and soft but _so_ clear, I felt as though I'd never truly heard those words before. I knew down to my bones that they were true.

A small sigh escaped my lips before I spoke the words back. My heart had grown ten times its size and was threatening to burst out of my chest. "Edward," I breathed, "I love you too."

Then we were lost and I realized I hadn't truly known what love was either.

_It was Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wasn't trying to prove any points or make a statement by not sleeping with Bella until now. I didn't have any particular views on sex before marriage or sex without love but with her it was different.

She was real.

She was mine.

I wanted it to be right and for the right reasons.

I wanted her to love me the way I loved her.

I wanted to hear that I'd benefited her in the way I'd so longed to do.

I wanted her to be happy.

She was, _I_ was and now I couldn't imagine being any happier. Surely there was a limit on happiness - an amount that would burst your soul? I felt like we were dangerously close to the boiling point but I didn't care, I wanted more.

Bella's fingers were dancing slowly over my bare chest and up my throat. My breaths were shallow as the soft skin of her fingertips spread goosebumps over my body.

The sheets were tangled around us in an ivory mess and my body trembled with the recent memories of our lovemaking. The noises she made and the fierce grasping of her fingers on my jaw as she pulled me closer. The way she pulled her knees up to her chest and how she fit against my body just-so. The soft heat of her body was pressed against my side, one leg hitched over my hip and her arm under my neck. She was humming softly as she pressed butterfly kisses to my shoulder.

"Edward," she said, lips gliding and tickling and sending shots of sensation down, _down.._.

"Hmmm?" I answered, turning my head to meet her dark chocolate eyes, letting the desire blossom in my belly once again. _How early did we have to wake up?_

"Can I ask you a work-related question?"

I had to laugh. Who wouldn't? That was _not_ what I was expecting to hear. Especially at _this_ moment. "What?"

"Hear me out," she said. Then she flicked her tongue over my skin and I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my throat.

I turned us over so she was pinned beneath me and the feel of her naked body against mine set warning bells off in my head. This conversation was about to be cut short. "_Why_ do you want to talk about work now?" I asked, kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear and grinding my hips against hers with purpose.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. "Because I want you to tour with me for the rest of the season."

I lifted my head and put my body's natural reactions on hold for a moment. Well, _tried_ to, at least. "What?"

Her hands slid up my chest and into my hair. "Edward I want you with me. I need you."

My lips pulled into a smile and I shook my head. "You don't need me for the reasons you think you need me," I teased. "You're an amazing athlete with or without me."

She scowled and I ironed out the tiny crease between her eyebrows with my finger. "Edward, please. I don't want to be without you."

"And I don't want to be without you either, but is it too soon?"

She arched a brow.

"I mean, are you sure you're not just addicted to my body?"

That earned me a huge eye roll and a reluctant smile. I was reminded of our first day together on the course. Hesitant jokes and hidden smiles. "I'm sure," she said eventually, a comfortable smile settling on her face. "I want you with me, always. Please, Edward. Come with me."

I didn't answer her. I kissed her, long and slow. Long enough for her to relax and slow enough for her to realize where this was going. My hands began roaming over her porcelain skin again, touching, squeezing, loving every inch. My lips soon followed and she was reduced to gasping under my touch.

"Are you saying yes?" she rasped and I shook my head to myself. Of _course_ I couldn't distract her.

I stopped my teasing tail of kisses on her left breast and slid back up her body so we were face to face. My fingers traced the smooth outline of her cheek. "You make it sound like there's a choice for me," I murmured.

She stared back at me blankly and I lowered my head to laugh into her neck. Of course my girl needed a direct answer. Who would she be if she didn't? I lifted my head up again and looked her in the eye. They were warm like melted chocolate and I watched as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"Yes, Bella," I said. "I will go with you. I would be honored to be with you."

Her lip fell from her gnawing teeth and she let out a relieved sigh before throwing her arms around my neck. "I love you," she chanted in my ear. "I love you, I love you."

We solidified ourselves in a tangled embrace, murmuring the words into every bit of skin our lips could touch. Her fingers burned hot trails over my body as I gathered her into my arms.

She was happy. I was happy.

And there were no more questions tonight.

Not work-related ones, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"'Cause I've been away too long and every day I missed you more. You look like you did before only prettier. Every day I love you more. I love you more."<em>

**A/N:** I've been listening to that song this week and it makes me think of Caddyward and Probella. Had to share. So anyway, that's a wrap for good on these guys. They're peaceful little golf-course love story is now set free to the greens of the world, lol. I'm so happy you took this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed it! Think of us if you ever drive along the 17 Mile Drive in Monterey, or stop and walk down the beach in Carmel. Actually, scratch that. GO to Carmel. Right his moment. ;)

You guys are awesome. I can't say it enough. At the moment my mind is grasping for something to write about. We'll see what happens next! xx


End file.
